Las Consecuencias
by ElsaGabriela
Summary: Toda acción tiene sus consecuencias, toda persona las sufre y Aome no es la excepción a la regla al huir de Inuyasha y terminar al lado de Seshomaru... ¿que pasará entre ellos? O.O SeshAome ¡REVIEW PEOPLE!
1. Chapter 1

**Las Consecuencias  
por Elsa Gabriela**

**

* * *

**

**Esperó disfruten este fic. La idea vino de repente en mi cabeza y decidí explotarla. Si creen que puedo mejorarla, ayúdenme, y dejen su review. De esa forma podré modificarla si es necesario. Solamente no se enojen sobre con quien Aome se queda. Creanme, así fue la idea que se me vino.**

**Por cierto, para futuras referencias, Aome esta en su época, y debía de esperar a Inuyasha para volver. Aquella noche el esta teniendo un encuentro amoroso con nuestra querida Kikyo, Aome, que regresa antes de lo previsto, los ve y de ahí se desarrolla la historia. Esta triste y dramatica. No les dire que no, y al final Aome acepta ser sumisa a los deseos de su esposo y a su rol como esposa y dama.**

**DISFRUTENLO **

**

* * *

**

_ No debí de regresar aquel día a la Época Feudal. Debí de haberme quedado en mi casa, esperar al amanecer y la llegada de Inuyasha para volver a buscar los fragmentos. _

_ Pero la impaciencia tuvo lo mejor de mí. _

_ Y ahora debo pagar las consecuencias..._

_ - Aome...- murmura él mientras muerde mi cuello, dejando su marca en mi piel. Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo lentamente y de forma seductora. Me trago las lagrimas que amenazan con brotar de mis ojos, y finjo placer. _

_**¿Como fue que llegue a esto?**_

_ Con el dolor y la confusión tras de mí. Esos sentimientos que me hicieron correr por horas. Y todo porque no pude soportar ver a Inuyasha con Kikyo besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Los celos me ganaron, la traición que sentí en aquel instante se apodero de mi cuerpo y mente, guiándolo lejos, lejos de la felicidad._

_**¿Donde pare?**_

_ En las tierras del Oeste. Demasiado lejos de la aldea donde mis amigos estaban, demasiado lejos como para volver; Y aunque pudiera, no sería capaz de hacerlo. Yo aún seguía enojada con Inuyasha por su traición, quería venganza... ¿de que forma? No lo se, pero quería alejarme del dolor que sentía en mi corazón. Así que con gran valor me aproxime al palacio que se veía a lo lejos de donde estaba parada. _

_**¿Junto a quien?**_

_ La persona mas distinta a mí: Seshomaru. El medio hermano de Inuyasha. Aquel frío ser que muestra no sentimientos. Al verlo, el simplemente sonrío fríamente, asustándome a mas no poder. Entonces una idea, verdaderamente tonta, me vino a la mente, y antes de poder pensar en mis acciones le dije: "Quiero ser tuya." _

_**¿Por que dije eso? **_

_ Tal vez y porque en ese momento me pareció la forma correcta de vengarme, ser la esposa de su hermano, perfecto plan ¿no? _

_**¿Como sabía que el aceptaría?**_

_ Soy la sacerdotisa más poderosa en la tierra, aunque no sepa controlar o usar mis poderes, era obvio que un ser como Seshomaru anhelara poder, y no pasaría la oportunidad que tenía ante el por alto. Es un ser inteligente... y cuidadoso._

_**¿Soy feliz?**_

_ No._

_**¿Seré feliz?**_

_ Con el paso del tiempo aprenderé a aceptar mi lugar. Tal vez nunca ame a la persona con quien me case, pero yo misma me forje este destino... mis acciones tienen sus consecuencias y ahora las pago fingiendo felicidad y placer mientras el me hace el amor cada noche, en espera de hijos. _

_ - ¡Seshomaru! – grito. ¿De placer¿De agonía¿De dolor? Jamás lo sabré..._

_ Mientras beso sus fríos labios, me doy cuenta que cometí el error de mi vida aquel día en que dije que sería suya. _

_**¿Quien soy ahora?**_

_ Soy Aome Higurashi, Dama de las Tierras del Oeste, Esposa del grandioso y poderoso Seshomaru, Sacerdotisa y Protectora de la Perla de Shikon._

_**¿Que pasara con los fragmentos¿Con mi familia¿Con mis amigos?**_

_ Tendré que olvidarlos hasta que sea la batalla final. Mi señor no me permite salir de las tierras, no me permite siquiera verlos. El día en que peleemos contra aquel repugnante ser, me asegurare de escapar a mi época para tan siquiera despedirme de mi familia. Pues, si la perla de Shikon es utilizada, no aparecerá en mi cuerpo quinientos años en el futuro, y así podré vivir una vida normal. _

_ Sango, Shippou, Miroku, Kirara e Inuyasha tendrán que esperar hasta entonces para verme, y poder saludarme._

_**¿Que me queda por hacer?**_

_ Aceptar. Callar. Esperar. Sonreír._

_ Eso es lo que haré. _

_**

* * *

Para cualquier duda solo envienme un mail a oh si no, dejen un review y yo les contestare luego :)  
**_

_**¿Les gusto? Firmen y diganme lo que piensan!**_

_**Los quiero,**_

_**Elsa Gabriela**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Las Consecuencias  
Por Elsa Gabriela **

_

* * *

_

**Antes de ir a mi explicación sobre este capitulo quisiera agradecerles a todas las personas que han firmado... y ahora yo les respondo:**

_ Papallona: Gracias por tu apoyo. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Originalmente cree este fic para un solo capitulo, pero creo que me inspiraste a que escribiera más. ¡GRACIAS:)_

_goshi: Gracias por tu review. También tu me ayudaste a que siguiera y terminara esta historia. Gracias, gracias!_

_INUKAN: Hehe gracias por lo de quitar los anonimos, no me había dado cuenta que lo tenia desactivado. Hahaha supongo que aún soy nueva en esto, gracias! Y espero te guste este cap._

_cla-chan: Que bueno que te gusta mi fic, y gracias por dejarme una super firma! _

_jenny: Espero que mi perspectiva de Seshomaru no te moleste. Creeme yo también deseo lo mejor, y la historia aun esta lejos de terminar. Espero que no te ofendas por nada de lo que escribo y agradezco DEMASIADO tu opinión, en serio, en este capitulo explicare un poco más sobre el porque ella no se puede ir, parte por la época en que esta.. 1500 aprox. y en los siguientes habra cosas inesperadas. Y si, las emociones de los personajes estan fueraaaaa, muy lejooos, de orbita, a como la serie los representa, Pero recuerda que Aome paro con Seshomaru por impulso de sus emociones, tal vez y más adelante cambien TOTALMENTE, y sus personajes vuelvan a ser como en la seria y tal vez un poco mas dulces¿no? Y por cierto, no te preocupes, me asegurare que Sesho y Aome esten felices ya sea juntos o separados. Gracias!_

_**De nuevo agradezco a todas las personas que leen y firman este fic. Para futuras referencias, este capitulo esta violento. Y es por la época. Recordemos que hace 500 años las mujeres podían hacer nada. Y el hombre que permitía que su mujer hiciera algo por su cuenta era ... um... ridiculizado por sus amigos. Aparte Seshomaru es noble, por lo tanto ahí más exigencia por parte de una dama. **_

_**No se preocupen, con el paso de los capitulos las cosas mejoraran, por si tienen dudas sobre eso. Este es el comienzo. Y Aome apenas esta aprendiendo a lidiar con el grandioso señor del Oeste. **_

_**Por fis, no me odien por este capitulo. Creanme, a mí me dolio escribirlo pero así va la historia. **_

_**¿Disfrutenlo? Quejas o sugerencias serán bienvenidas! Solamente no sean tan duros conmigo. Es mi primer fic de Sesho y Aome. :)**_

_**Gracias. **  
_

_

* * *

_

_ Los días se van convirtiendo en semanas, las semanas en meses, los meses pronto en años. Veo como va cambiando el panorama conforme llegan distintas estaciones: Primavera, Verano, Otoño y ahora el Invierno. _

_ No he sabido de mis amigos en todo este tiempo. Ocasionalmente los vi una vez, volando sobre mí, buscando los fragmentos, pero ellos no me detectaron, ni siquiera Shippou, Kirara o Inuyasha que tienen el sentido del olfato más desarrollado. Supuse que no lo hicieron porque ahora mi aroma esta mezclado con el de mi señor. Estaban preocupados, eso lo pude notar, mis poderes se han incrementado desde aquella noche, cuando me acosté con Seshomaru, que puedo sentir las emociones de los demás, también mi puntería a mejorado. Así mismo, se usar espadas y defenderme por mi misma._

_ Pero a pesar de todo esto, a pesar de ser una sacerdotisa más fuerte, sigo arrepintiéndome de mi decisión. En especial porque ya no tengo mente propia. Cada decisión es tomada por mi señor. Yo no tengo voz en nada... la vez que intente dar mi opinión recibí mi primera lección. _

_**xXxXx Pasado **__**xXxXx**_

_** - Aome, el día de hoy vendrá gente muy importante. Y te necesito a mi lado. Por lo tanto usaras esto . – me entrego un Kimono rosa, casi transparente, con una gran luna creciente en la espalda, y pesados encajes de oro y plata. Me asuste ante tal vestimenta y le reclame:**_

_** - No dejare que me vean con esto puesto. Se me nota cada parte de mi cuerpo, ni siquiera los encajes cubren mis partes más intimas. – Al terminar mi frase supe que cometí un error: Cuestionar su autoridad.**_

_** Me prepare para lo peor. Y no tardo en llegar. El me abofeteo, fuerte. Dejando su marca en mi delicada piel. El golpe se tornaba rojo conforme pasaban los segundos. Mi segundo error ese día fue llorar frente a el, pues otra cachetada vino a parar en mis mejillas. **_

**_¿A donde llegue a parar?_**

_** Me levanto del suelo, me quito mi vestimenta y colocó aquel horrendo kimono, en contra de mi voluntad. Mi cuerpo estaba expuesto ante las miradas de todos. Me miró y dijo lentamente, pero con una amenaza en su voz:**_

_** - Mujer, jamás dudes de mi autoridad sobre ti. Soy tu esposo, tu señor, tu amo, por lo tanto debes respetarme. El día de hoy es una ceremonia para que te conozcan, ya que eres la Dama del Oeste. Y es tradición que todos te vean. Ni se te ocurra hacer una escena frente a todos, no me avergüences y perdonare tus faltas. –**_

**_Después me dejo sola, para terminar de arreglarme. Me coloque un poco de maquillaje en mi cara, para esconder las heridas. _**

_**¿Hasta donde he llegado?**_

_**xXxXx **__**Fin del Pasado **__**xXxXx**_

_Todavía tengo la marca en mi piel. Aunque apenas y se nota. Solo yo se que esta ahí porque me acuerdo de ese día. Desde ese entonces, deje de hablar, solamente lo hacía si se me preguntaba algo. _

_Ya no soportaba más esta prisión. Pero yo misma me forje este destino¿verdad?_

_Cada día me levanta antes que mi señor para dar una vuelta por el castillo, y este día no fue una excepción, aunque si un error. Me demore más de lo debido..._

_ - ¡Sacerdotisa! . grita mi señor desde la recamara. Seguramente ya se ha dado cuenta de mi ausencia. - ¡Ven de inmediato! – suspiro, y forzó a mis piernas a caminar en la dirección contraria a la puerta principal, a la de libertad._

_Con cada paso que doy, comienzo a entender que jamás podré salir de este palacio. Me he aprendido de memoria el mapa, para futuras referencias, pero cada vez que intento hacer uso de las puertas secretas o pasadizos que me llevaran lejos de este lugar, Seshomaru aparece ordenando mi presencia para pedirme o mas bien, demandarme, algo. _

_ - ¿Que ocurre, amo mío? – Dios, las palabras me suenan amargas en mi boca. Hago una profunda reverencia, en la cual mi cabeza toca el suelo, es la forma en que él me ha enseñado a actuar. _

_ - ¡Donde estabas? – no se oye del todo feliz. ¿Que tiene de malo levantarse tres horas antes de lo usual para poder dar una "inocente" vuelta por el castillo? Sin mirarlo a los ojos, manteniendo mi mirada fija en la bella alfombra que decora la recamara, le contesto. _

_ Estaba recorriendo el palacio, milord. No podía dormir así que pense en seguir admirando sus bellas obras de arte. – En ese momento el toma mi barbilla con sus frías y largas manos, me obliga a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, y temo porque se de cuenta de mis planes para escapar, y de mi falta de amor hacía su persona. _

_ Pero el no dice nada. Comienzo a desesperarme con cada segundo que pasa. Yo sigo ahí, en el suelo, inclinada, con mi cabeza forzada a ver hacía arriba. Y él no hace nada más que estudiarme con sus penetrantes ojos dorados, tan parecidos al ser que aún domina mi corazón. _

_ - ¡Mientes! – gruñe furiosamente, me levanta del suelo por el cuello, apretándolo. Mis pulmones comienzan a vaciarse, mi color de piel tornándose pálido con cada momento que pasa. Temo que sus manos suelten aquel ácido que es mortal._

_No quiero morir. _

_No aún. _

_ - ¡Humana, jamás volverás a salir de nuestra habitación hasta que yo te lo ordene¡Entendido? _

_ - Si, mi señor. – _

_Sus ojos se calman, la chispa de furia desaparece y es remplazada por la frialdad de su alma. Me deja caer al suelo, me lastimo la muñeca, no digo nada. Simplemente me quedo en mi lugar, recuperando el aliento, repitiéndome que aún sigo viva. _

_ - Patético...- dice él antes de salir de "nuestra" habitación, sin siquiera lanzarme una mirada para saber si estoy bien. _

_Cuando se aleja, permito que las lagrimas broten de mis bellos ojos, que ahora no tienen felicidad que compartir. Acaricio mi muñeca en un vano intento de mejorarla. _

_Me siento mal, con unas fuertes ganas de vomitar. Corro al baño, se que Seshomaru no estará contento con sus finas alfombras manchadas, me apoyo en la única mano disponible y vomito. Dejando caer el poco desayuno que ingerí aquella mañana. _

_¿Porque estoy enferma? No comí otra cosa más que leche y un pan. La única comida humana en este lugar, al parecer. ¿Que me esta ocurriendo¿Me envenenaron?_

_Regresó a la cama, recostándome en ella. Esperando a que el sueño se apodere de mí. Por unos instantes quiero olvidar que soy una dama, que soy la esposa de un ser horripilante, que estoy atrapada sin poder escapar.  
Por unos instante quiero creer que todo es un mal sueño, del cual mi amado y querido Inuyasha me rescatará. _

_Quiero creer eso, aunque sea por unos instantes._

_Por fin, el sueño se apodera de mí. Pero antes de poder recibir a la oscuridad que se aproximaba, vi una cabellera plateada y pienso que es Inuyasha, no lo digo en voz alta pues estoy muy cansada. Cierro mis ojos, me quedo dormida. _

_Recuerdo escuchar a Seshomaru decir: "Esta en buena esperanza. Tendré un heredero". _

_¡Estoy embarazada!_

_¡Dios, ayudame! _

_

* * *

**  
Dioooos, no me maten por favor! Esperen el sig. capitulo para decapitarme. ¿Si?**_

_**P.D El Dios ayudame no es por odio sino para que todo salga bien, o sea que no haya algun aborto espontaneo. No es porque odie al niño, sipis? **_

_**Firmen... B.O.N.I.T.O**_

_**Gracias y suerte,**_

_**Elsa Gabriela **  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Las Consecuencias  
****Elsa Gabriela**

**

* * *

**

**_¡YAY! Tercer capitulo! Lamento la tardanza pero también he estado trabajando en "Ámame a la Luz de la Luna", un fic de Kouga y Aome, y estuve teniendo problemas por como colocar mis ideas en el. Pero ya lo subí y me puedo permitir el lujo de escribir la continuación a este fic. A continaución tengo una respuesta a todas las personas que fueron tan amables y hermosas y super chidas en dejarme un review... _**

_Valerya Lisseth: Gracias por firmarme ) Y no te preocupes, las cosas van a cambiar demasiado ahora que viene un bebé en camino. Pero van a tardar. No va a ser de golpe y porrazo porque eso arruinaría la trama de la historia¿no crees? Que estes bien, mucha suerte y de nuevo, gracias._

_Jenny: Jijijiji... ya se que me odias y me quieres matar (:P) pero espera al final de la historia. Porque aún falta que se desarrolle la trama. El bebé... va a ser, aqui entre nos, niña. Ah, y por cierto, este capitulo también esta medio fuertesito... Aome dice algo que no te va a gustar, pero así va porque tengo el final super planeado! Pero tranquila, al final todo saldra bien, y Seshomary & Aome podrán ser felices. Deja que la hsitoria se desarrolle. Si tienes una sugerencia para el prox. cap. no dudes en decirme! Cuidate, amiga, muchisima suerte, y gracias._

_Jimena-chan: Gracias por review. Me encanto, al verdad. Y si tienes razón, lo que Aome esta viviendo es algo muy común en las mujeres alrededor del mundo. Y si, nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Pero Aome no la podra tener con ya sabes quien por motivos que dire más adelante, o más bien, por sentimientos que se desarrollaran más adelante. Pero al final, todo saldra bien. Cuidate, que estes bien, suerte, y gracias de nuevo x tu review, amiga!_

_Shikatema: Hahaha me dio risa tu review! Eres alguien que se acercado mucho a mi plan para la historia :p hehehe, y creo que al final de va a encantar el fic! Solo espera a que se desarrolle...¿sipi? Tus ideas son divertidas! Si tienes alguna para este fic sobre Inuyasah y Aome o Seshomaru y Aome, no dudes en dejarmela ya sea en review o en mail! Gracias, cuiate, que estes bien y mucha suerte!_

_Karla: Te acercas mucho a mi plan, también! Hahaha que divertidoo! y que gracioso! Hahaha... hehehe bueno, si al final todos recibiran un pedazo de torta por lo que le han hecho a nuestra preciosa Aome! Hehehe que estes bien, besos y abrazos, amiga! mucha suerte y gracias!_

_Hanna Asakura Kyouyama__: Gracias por tu review! Wuhuhu! Espero y disfrutes de este capitulo, pues no actualizare hasta dentro de una semana, mas o menos, porque...¡me voy de vacaciones! Yuppy... hehehe bueno, gracias, yo también te mando besos, abrazos, cuidate mucho y mucha suerte en todo lo que hagas, amiga. Y si tienes una duda o idea no dudes en decirmela._

_Abns: Gracias por firmar! Y la ortografía es lo de menos, creeme, no te preocupes. Hehe.. mi madre también fue nmaestra¿sabes? hahaha y escribo pesimo a veces! Hahaha Oye gracias por tu apoyo! Y por tus palabras! Eres un amor con patas y pies! Espero y este cap. te guste! Me tarde un rato, pues estaba trabajando en mi otro escrito: Amame a la Luz de la Luna" y tu sabes... hahaha ando de un fic en otro :p haha que estes bien, cuidate mucho, suerte, besos y abrazos, amiguis!_

_Alba: No hay mal que por bien no venga, lo dijiste correcto! Y creeme, esa frase encaja con mi fic! Espera el final y te sorprendera... como lo hara a mí pues a veces cuando escribo no me doy cuenta de lo que pongo y para cuando me doy cuenta tengo todo un rollo de problemas que el personaje sufrio hahaha Disfruta de este cap. Y no olvides dejar otro :P hahaha si tienes dudas, o alguna sugerencia (idea) para este fic no dudes en decirmela, y echarme una mano hehehe gracias por todo, te mando un beso y un abrazo, mucha suerte, cuidate, amiga!_

_Estrella Syriana¡Claro que seguire! Tengo que... hahaha no es cierto, hahaha yo tambipen quiero saber como termina todo! (Y eso que yo soy la autora) Hahaha buenoo, lee este fic y me dices que tal¿va? Si tienes una duda, o una sugerencia sobre que poner en el sig. cap. o que quitar de este mandamela a mi mail: __egaa __cuidate, suerte, besos y abrazos!_

_¡WOW! Termine de escribir. Una vez más agradezco a todas las personas que me firmaron. Si alguien me falto o algo, avisenme y las colocare en el sig. cap. con una grandiosa disculpa! Veran son las 4:30 de la mañana. Mañana salgo de viaje y mi prioridad era terminar este cap. por lo menos... así que disfrutenlo, y espero que no este muy apresurado... o muy lento, pero si es lento es porque la historia y los personajes tienen que desarrollarse, no se puee acabar el fic de golpe y porrazo¿verdad? hahaha bueno, disfrutenlo mucho! Lo escribí para todos ustedes que lo leen! _

_Los quiero demasiado! Mil gracias por su apoyo, sus palabras, sus sugerencias y todo lo demás! Ustedes mueven mi mundo, y el saber que les he dejado un capitulo nuevo me deja con la conciencia tranquila._

_Bien dejo de hablar porque hay insectos feos aqui en el cuarto... y me dan asco! AAA que miedooo... chau chaum _

_DISFRUTEN Y REVIEW!_

_

* * *

__  
_

_ Cuando abrí mis ojos todo era oscuridad. No había rastro del brillante sol que había antes de irme a dormir. Me asuste un poco, pues no podía creer el porque había dormido tanto tiempo. Voltee a mi alrededor, y vi otro cuerpo en la gran cama de roble. Suspire. Era mi señor. Moví las sabanas de seda con una mano, pues la otra seguía teniendo la muñeca rota. Abandone la cama, y me dirigí al balcón, abrí las puertas silenciosamente, no quería despertar a mi esposo. _

**_Quería pasar un momento a solas. _**

_ - ¿ A donde te diriges, sacerdotisa? –_

_ ¿Ven lo que digo? Parece ser que cada vez que muevo mi cuerpo va alguna puerta o ventana, el parece despertar de lo que este haciendo para preguntarme a donde voy, o hacerme algún pedido. No tengo libertad, ni voto en los hechos que me rodean.  
Me volteo, y lo miro a los ojos, que son dos perlas de oro en la oscuridad del cuarto. _

_ - Iba hacía el balcón, amo mío. He descansado todo el día que necesito aire fresco. –  
- Haz lo que quieras. _

_ Volví a suspirar. Hice una reverencia y camine a la pequeña terraza, donde me esperaban las estrellas. Mi quimono azul marino se combinaba con el ambiente nocturno que había alrededor del palacio en el que vivía. Mi cabello se había soltado de la cebolla en que lo tenía en la mañana. Mi vientre se veía mas relleno que de costumbre... si era posible... se había duplicado en cuestión de horas. _

_ - Es cierto... ¡estoy embarazada!_

_ No pude evitarlo, aunque el padre fuese Seshomaru, mi corazón dio un pequeño brinco de emoción. Iba a ser madre, y ese era un sentimiento que no se podía comparar con otro. Tome mi panza entre mis manos, acariciándolo, pensando en el sexo que sería._

_ Mire a las estrellas, estaban cayendo demasiadas..._

_ - ¿Por qué lloran? Si me cuentan su historia... yo les contare la mía._

_ No se porque le hablaba a los astros, pero supongo que se debía a que eran los únicos que no podían lastimarme, o juzgarme. Me recargue en el barandal del lugar, observando intensamente el cielo. Pasaron los minutos, y aquellos hermosos puntos brillantes en la noche jamás respondieron._

_ - Esta bien, les contare la mía... – pero no sabía por donde empezar._

_ ¿Debería de iniciar por la vez en que caí dentro del pozo? O ¿La vez en que conocí a Inuyasha¿O acaso debería regresarme quinientos años en la historia, cuando Kikyo e Inuyasha se enamoraron perdidamente? _

_ - Inuyasha...- no pude evitar decir su nombre. Aunque el me había lastimado, mi corazón seguía amándolo, como siempre. Jamás sería capaz de olvidarlo, ningún golpe, ningún otro hombre haría desaparecer el rostro de aquel joven. _

_Mis pensamientos se revolvían entorno a él. El hombre que me había robado el corazón. El hombre que era el medio hermano de mi esposo. El tiempo se detuvo, pues detecte una presencia detrás de mí. Mi sangre se torno fría, y esperé el castigo... _

_- ¡Porque dices el nombre de mi medio hermano¡Acaso sigues amándolo? – Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y tuve una sensación en el estomago, pensé que era el miedo, pero en los meses por venir descubriría que era otra cosa. Sus ojos exigían la verdad, y yo ya no podía callar. Seshomaru tenía que saber la verdad..._

_ - Si, milord, lo sigo amando. –  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Hay personas que por más daño que te hagan jamás lograras olvidar. –  
_

_- ¿Me amas? – aquella pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, y su mano tomo la mía, apretándola delicadamente, mi muñeca se había curado. Aún así el merecía la verdad._

_ - No, mi señor. _

_ No hubo amenaza, no hubo golpe. Solo un silencio mortal. Mi corazón latía a toda prisa, esperando la reacción. Mi vientre seguía creciendo. Y él solo me miraba, con una expresión fría y calculosa en su rostro. _

_ Se dio media vuelta, y me permití el lujo de respirar otra vez. No dijo nada, solo abandono la habitación. Aún era de noche, pero el ya se había marchado. Me había dejado sola en la recamara. _

_ Creo que ya han de tener una idea de mi vida¿no? Mi historia no debe ser contada, por favor estrellas, no digan nada. _

**_¿Que cruzo por mi cabeza al invocar tales palabras de mi boca? _**

_ No lo se. Tal vez y tuve miedo al saber la reacción que mis amigos tendrían. Tal vez y se apenarían de tener una amiga tan débil. O tal vez yo tenía vergüenza que todos supieran de mi vida matrimonial. _

_Mi boca estaba sellada, y no por cinta o una banda, sino por mis propios sentimientos._

_**¿Que había pasado conmigo?**_

_ No quise preocuparme. Eso le haría daño a mi bebé. Así que decidí volver a la cama, recostarme en ella y pensar. Simplemente dejar mi mente vagar, soñar e imaginar otra realidad distinta a la que vivía. Poco a poco el cansancio me venció, y volví a dormirme. Sin escuchar el sonido de la llave mientras cerraba la puerta con candado. _

_ El ruido de una vajilla romperse me despertó de mi sueño. El sol salía de entre las montañas, bañando las hojas con su cálida luz. Los pájaros cantaban dulcemente, y volcaban por cielos... Daría todo por ser como ellos: libre.  
Salí de mi cama con dificultad. Mi embarazo estaba creciendo, y eso me asustaba. _

_ - Tendré que preguntarle a milord. _

_ Pero no contaba con la astucia de él. Pues si no me había lastimado anoche por la verdad que le había confesado, buscaría otra forma de castigarme por mis acciones o palabras.  
La puerta estaba cerrada, y no se abría por mas que moviera la perilla. Había una bandeja de desayuno, pero estaba casi vacía. Y fue ahí que lo comprendí..._

_ Seshomaru no me golpearía por el bebé, pero buscaría otra forma de hacerme sufrir, así que encerrándome en mi recamara con la comida reducida era la forma perfecta de castigarme. El balcón estaba también con llave. No había forma de salir. Era una prisionera en mi propia habitación._

_ Por unos instantes me sentí como la doncella en la torre más alto de su castillo, esperando a su príncipe azul que abriera la puerta y se la llevara lejos donde podrían decir felices. _

_Pero cuando la puerta se abrió y entro mi señor, mi fantasía se esfumó. _

_ - No saldrás de aquí en tres días. Solo yo podré entrar, y seré yo quien te traiga los alimentos¿entendido?  
- Si, amo mío. – Hinqué mis rodillas en tierra, haciendo una reverencia con mi cabeza, pues mi vientre no me permitía tocar el suelo. Entonces, recordé que tenias dude sobre el embarazo._

_- ¿Puedo preguntar algo, sire?  
- Habla rápido, humana. No estoy en el humor para lidiar contigo. –_

_Aquellas palabras me dolieron. No se porque. Pero me lastimaron, más que el castigo que me acababa de imponer. Trague saliva, y me levante del suelo, recurriendo a los bordes de la cama para apoyarme. Lo mire a los ojos y tímidamente pregunte..._

_ - ¿Cuanto tiempo antes de que nazca el bebé, mi señor?  
- Tres meses. Y el primer mes no se dan muestras de los síntomas o se detecta el aroma de la cría. Al segundo esta creciendo y desarrollándose para que al tercero nazca.  
- ¡Que¿Tan poco tiempo?  
- Así es, sacerdotisa. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender. _

_ Y cerró la puerta tras él. Dejándome sola a mis pensamientos. Me senté en una silla que estaba cerca, con la esperanza de poder tranquilizarme y analizar la situación que tenía ante mí. Pero mi cuerpo tenía otros planes y corrí al baño a vomitar. De nuevo. _

_ Mi cabeza daba vueltas y yo no me sentía del todo bien. No había digerido alimento desde la mañana anterior, ni siquiera tomado un vaso de agua. Me intente levantar del suelo, pero mi vista daba vueltas, mis ojos ardían y mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas.  
Tenía temperatura.  
Aquella enfermedad combinada con el vomito, y la falta de alimento vencieron mis defensas, y yo caí al suelo. Inconsciente._

_ Mientras yacía en el suelo, la puerta se abrió. Y entro alguien, que me cargo y llevo a la suavidad de la cama. Un suave beso rozó mi frente._

_**¿De quien?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_(Música de suspenso) ¿Quien es el hombre que la beso? Huuuum! Eso se los dejare a ustedes, pero toda clase de sugerencias son permitidas ¡YAY!_**

**_Así que el tercer capitulo esta terminado. Y me siento orgullosa. Espero y lo hayan disfrutado porque me voy una semana a Estados Unidos con mi madre. Cuando vuelva tendre el sig. capitulo. Se que este fue corto, pero he estado un poco ocupada con problemas en mi familia durante los últimos días. _**

**_Espero y les haya gustado el cap. Dejen un REVIEW con sus dudas, quejas o sugerencias. ¡TODO BIENVENIDO!_**

**_Muchas suerte, y cuidense todos,  
Elsa Gabriela _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Las Consecuencias**

**Elsa Gabriela**

**

* * *

**

_**HELLOOOOU! He vuelto de mi viaje por Austin, Texas! Y estoy lista para terminar mis fics! Me la pase fenomenal! Aunque tuve demasiados deseos de volver pronto a mi casa a escribir mis ideas para este fic y para "Ámame a la Luz de la Luna", como no tenia laptop o internet haya, no podia leer los reviews a mi antiguo cap. y menos escribir y actualizar! Uf! Pero ya volvi y AGRADEZCO DEMASIADO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJAN UN REVIEW Y LEEN MI HISTORIA! Sus palabras de apoyo son mi invitación a terminar este glorioso fic que se pone cada vez más bueno! Y ahora yo les respondo a las Quince personas que fueron tan lindas de dejarme un review! Si tu lo haz hecho... BUSCA TU NOMBRE con el que firmaste! Por cierto, los numeros solo representan un orden, no hay favoritismo ni nada por el estilo!  
**_

_(1.) Estrella Syriana: Ui! Si te deje en la intriga en el capitulo anterior, en este también lo hare! Pues es un misterioso personaje¡Oh por Dios! Gracias por tu sugerencia! Si me permites la utilizare mas adelante! Pues como sabras, las cosas van cambiando poco a poco y los sentimientos de Aome también! Espero te guste este capitulo, pues a mi me encanto! Que estes muy bien y Muchas gracias por dejar un review! Cuidate, suerte, besos y abrazos, amiga!  
_

_(2.) INUKAN: Gracias por firmar! Yay! Y oye, se que hago sufrir mucho a Aome, me duele a mi, pero las cosas van a cambiar! Claro que si! Y tu vas a poder presenciarlo si continuas leyendo mi fic, obviamente. Hehehe Gracias por tu apoyo y tu review! Te mando besos y abrazos, mucha suerte y cuidate!  
_

_(3.) Karla: Gracias por tu review, amiguis! Y si, Inuyasha va a sufrir por todo lo que ha hecho a Aome. Aprecio mucho el saber que te gusta y apoyas mi fic! Y en este cap. me tarde en actualizar porque estaba de viaje P asi que perdon! Espero y disfrutes mucho de este cap! Si tienes una idea para este fic dila! Te mando un beso y abrazo! Muchas gracias por todo! Suerte, amiga!  
_

_(4.) Charo: Upsie! Lo lamento! En este cpaitulo hay mas duda! Pues es una eprsona desconocida! Yay! Pero con el paso de los cap. descubriremos quien es! Gracias por dejarme un review! Que estes muy bien! Mucha suerte en todo, un beso y un abrazo.!  
_

_(5.) Katia: Tranquila, Aome pronto dejara de sufrir y las cosas brillaran para ella. Y no, no fue Inuyasha quien beso a Aome pues el no es un lord... ups, dije de más! Lee este capitulo y averigua quien es! O por lo menos... intenta! Porque sera sorpresa hasta futuros capitulos! Gracias por firmar, besos y abrazos, mucha suerte y cuidate, amiga... y no olvides firmar.  
_

_(6.) tere-chan: Lo se, tres meses es muy poco pero hay que pensar en una cosa: Supervivencia. Ya que los demonios en un futuro se veran amenazados por los humanos y su tecnología y todo eso. ) y en efecto, S. esta enamorado de A. pero el no le dio el beso! Oh la la¿'Quien fue? Lee el cap. y firma para que intentes adivinar pues su identidad debe permanecer escondida por el momento! Mil gracias por firmarme! Y apoyarme! Te mando unb eso y unabrazo, que estes bien y mucha suerte, amiga!  
_

_(7.) jenny: Lamento decepcionarte pero Sesh no fue quin la llevo a la cama, para saberlo deberas leer este capitulo! Y en tu imaginación pensar en quien puede ser. Si el capitulo anterior no fue tan duro pero es que las cosas ya estan emepzando a cambiar! Y ahi que recordar que Aome esta en cinta y no puede sufir o padecera de un aborto! Y NADIE quiere eso, menos yo que soy la escritora de este fic. Pero bueno, muchas gracias por firmar y estar apoyandome! Besos y abrazos, suerte y cuidate, amiga!  
_

_(8.) ks: Gracias por estar al tanto de mi historia! Y por permitirme saber tu opinion sobre ella! Agradezco que pienes que es original y sea de tu agrado! Mil gracias de nuevo! Y por cierto, tu sugerencia acerca de los lores me encanto! Y pienso usarla¿no te molesta¿me permites usarla? Por favor contestame en cuanto leas este fic! Al final hay una nota para ti por tu sugerencia! Gracias por ser mi number one fan! Me siento super halagada! Y muy contenta! El fic de Kouga y Aome pronto lo actualizare, en cuanto suba este, terminare la parte del pasado de Kouga. turiiin! Hehe pero bueno, amiga! Que estes muy bien, muchisima suerte en todo, te mando muchso besos y abrazos y los mejores deseos!  
_

_(9.) lintuasakura: yay! Aqui esta la continaución del fic! Muchas gracias por dejarme un review y yo tmb amo a Seshomaru y Aome, son tan lindos y tan opuestos que simplemente se tienen que atraer! Bueno, mucha suerte, gracias! y besos y abrazos para ti!  
_

_(10.) lunans: Lamento poner a tu novio malo... y Aome como una martir! Pero creeme, su papel pronto va a cambiar y las cosas se van a poner buenas y mas con el nacimiento de un bebé! Aqui te doy una pista de quien puede ser el que la llevo a la cama despues de quedar inconsciente en el baño! Disfruta este cap. y MUCHAS G RACIAS por firmar! Que estes bien, besos y abrazos, y mucha suerte, amiga!  
_

_(11.) Abns: Gracias por firmar! Y si es un fic Seshomaru y Aome! Yaaaay! Todos seremos felices por ello¿verdad? Bueno, muchas gracias por alentarme, y por opínar sobre mi trama. Me encantaria saber si voy bien o mal! O si me estoy saliendo de curso.. porque a veces me pasa y no me doy cuenta. Bueno, muchas gracias por todo! Te mando un beso y un abrazo junto con los mejores desos, cuidate!  
_

_(12.) Ai-chan4: Gracias por dejar un Super Review¿Sabes? Me muero por leer tu fic! Se oye genial! Y creeme estare para apoyarte si lo necesitas! Sere tu amiga si tu me lo permites! Y Sesh va a cambiar al igual que Aome solo que als cosas necesitan tiempo, Mas vale pajaro en mano que un ciento volando¿no? Y respecto al lemon... no se hacerlos, pues soy nueva en eso. Pero, tal vez y algun día me aviente a escribirlo¿va? Pero tal vez pues no se como escribirlos y eso, si tu sabes, PORFAVOR dime, para que asi la historia sea mas interesando y sea de tu agrado! Bueno, me despido, muchas gracias! Te mando un beso y un abrazo! Cuidate y mucha suerte, amiga!  
_

_(13.) Jimena-chan: Wow! Si te deje en suspenso, ahora lo hare mas! O eso creo yo. Hehehe y si lo de als estrellas es algo que todos hacemos, yo lo hago bastante seguido, pues no siempre mis amigas estan a la mano para escucharme, pues estan ocupadas... pero los astros son un gran apoyo! Y como no dicen ni chismean nada, el secreto esta super bien guardado¿no crees? Hehe disfruta mucho de este capitulo! Mil gracias por firmar! Lo aprecio bastante! Mucha suerte en todo, te mando un beso y un abrazo, amiguis!  
_

_(14.) Alba: Creeme, todos estariamos histericos si nos enteramos que nuestra pareja esta enamorado AUN de su ex. Dios! Yo me estaria matando de los celos! Y que bueno que notaste que los sentimientos de Aome van cambiando! Me alegro mucho! yay! Espero te guste este capitulo! Disfrutalo, y te mando besos y abrazos, mucha suerte, amiga!_

_(15.) sayuri-chan-aly: Claro que me puedes decir elsita! Estaria encantada! Lo aprecio mucho¿sabes? D Y mil gracias, amiga por firmarme! Y no te preocupes por no dejarme reviews! Y creeme las cosas van a cambiar wuhu! (ya he dicho eso mil veces, pero es la verdad) Sesh dejara de ser tan duro y en un futuro no muy lejano Inuyasha recibira su merecido muahahahaha Gracias por tu review, esta divino! Y aprecio mucho el saber que te gusta mi forma de escribir . Y este fic Sera Seshomaru&Aome! Yaaay! Gracias de nuevo, te mando un beso y un abrazoooo! Mucha suerte en todo y que estes Muy bien,amiga! Cuentas conmigo!**  
**_

_**¡Wow! Demasiados reviews! Me encanta responder a toda la gente que me apoya o sugiere! Espero y gusten de este capitulo en el cual el PUNTO DE VISTA es de un MISTERIOSO personaje. Los dejare en suspenso! Pues nunca dire la identidad hasta mas adelante! Pero! Ustedes pueden dejar en su review a quien desean que sea...Tiene que ser un Lord, tanto del Norte, Sur o Este! Quien ustedes crean que es, dejen su respuesta, y cuando desenvuelva este misterio dire quienes han acertado!**_

_**Disfruten y gozen de este fic! (Y no olviden dejar un REVIEW! Son importantes para continuar este fic!)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_ Beso la frente de la dama. Sin reacción alguna. Cosa que yo no espero, pues deje de soñar con ella cuando la vi en la fiesta al lado de el. Pero aún así no puedo evitarlo... pues ella sostuvo mi corazón por mucho tiempo. La acomodo en la cama, colocando sus cabellos negros detrás de sus delicadas orejas. Su piel es como la seda y me contengo de seguir explorando. Ya no es mía, y debo respetar la marca que lleva en su hombro. Aparte, mi aroma puede permanecer en su cuerpo lo cual me descubrirá ante los ojos de su señor... y entonces, no podré ayudarla. _

_ Me siento en la cama, lo suficientemente lejos de ella como para no hacer nada inapropiado, pero no tan lejos como para no brindarle un hombro en donde llorar. Aunque dudo que alguna vez lo haga, pues yo seré como su sombra. Escondida en la oscuridad y así..._

_ Nadie nunca sabrá mi identidad.  
Y seré el hombre que la haga soñar y creer en su esposo... pero jamás revelare mi nombre.  
Seré el ángel guardián que cuidará de ella mientras sufre._

**_ Y me encargare de que ella sea feliz al lado de Seshomaru aunque me parta el alma._**

_ La mañana esta cambiando a tarde, y ella sigue durmiendo. Su fiebre aumente poco a poco, sus mejillas comienzan a sonrojarse y suda a montones. No puedo hacer nada, pues nadie sabe de mi presencia. Aunque puedo hacer algo, e intentare... ya que no puedo dejar que muera. _

_ Así que me precipito a la puerta, abriéndola silenciosamente. Los candados y llaves no me impiden la salida o entrada, pues se como forzarlos para poder entrar. Escondo mi aroma con el de los humanos, y voy al encuentro del Señor de la casa, el cual se encuentra en su estudio viendo la ventana... observando el panorama que se abre ante el: las hojas doradas están en el suelo, cubriendo el pasto como si fuera una alfombra, grandes nubes se acercan, anunciado lluvia. Los arboles desnudos se mueven con el viento. Los niños de las aldeas cercanas corren alrededor de ellos jugando. _

_ - Amo, la señora no responde la puerta. – No contesta. Sigue encerrado en su propio mundo. _

_ ¡Demonios¿Aome, que le has dicho? Su mirada es triste y distante. Pero solo alguien con experiencia es capaz de notarlo. Sus papeles están en el escritorio sin firmar. Su cuerpo esta pegado a la silla en la que se encuentra. Y aferra su espada Tokijin a el cada tanto tiempo, sobretodo cuando su mirada se torna roja de furia..._

_** ¿Que le has dicho, Aome?**_

_ - Mi señor, temo que algo le haya pasado a la señora. Pues hay un silencio rotundo en la habitación donde se encuentra. _

_ Lentamente, aquel gran hombre voltea a verme. Su rostro es una mascara sin expresión, pero su mirada anuncia tristeza. _

_ - ¿Alguna vez has amado¿Alguna vez has sido traicionado¿Usado? –_

_ Sus palabras son confusas y tardo tiempo en digerirlas. Pero cuando lo hago comprendo todo. Suspiro, querida Aome... ¿has dicho que sigues amando a Inuyasha, verdad? _

_ - Si he amado, pero no fui correspondido. Ella se ha casado con otro... _

_ No responde, solo asiente y sale de su estudio. Caminando en la dirección de la que yo venía. Lo sigo cuidadosamente, a tres pasos tras el, pues estoy disfrazado de humano en vez de Señor y debo seguir el protocolo. Entonces se detiene en la puerta de la doncella que sostiene mi corazón sin siquiera saberlo, saca de su pesado quimono una llave, pequeña y delicada con la cual abre los candados que cierran la puerta. _

_ Al abrirla, un aroma a enfermedad invaden mi nariz y la de su esposo. Esta asustado, pues sus cejas se levantan en asombro, corre a su lado y en cuestión de segundos la tiene en sus brazos, con una mano en su frente._

_ - Tiene temperatura y no ha ingerido alimento, vaya por el medico y haga traer a la cocinera una sopa caliente. _

_ Me ordena y yo no me quejo pues no sabe mi identidad, y jamas lo hará. Me perderé las palabras de consuelo o sufrimiento que el lance al aire, pero estoy seguro que serán dulces y brindaran apoyo a la dama que ahora descansa inconsciente en sus brazos, con sus labios partidos y mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre._

_ Antes de partir veo como la aferra más a su cuerpo, colocándola entre sus piernas, y el se sienta en la cama, el lugar que ella ocupaba hacia solo unos instantes, ella reacciona a su toque agarrando la tela de su traje en forma de placer. Esta contenta en su lugar y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que suspirar y envidiar a Seshomaru. _

_ - Lo lamento...- es todo lo que alcanzo a escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mi. _

_ No quiero escuchar nada más pues ellos se merecen un momento de privacidad. Yo solo seré el hombre que los impulse a tenerlos, pero jamás podré presenciarlos. _

_ Ese será mi rol en el matrimonio de una sacerdotisa y un demonio..._

_** Incitar.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**¿Les gusto¿Que pasara?  
¿Quien es el misterioso hombre?  
¿Que lord?  
¿Norte, Sur o Este?  
¿Que ocurrira con Inuyasha?  
Y por ultimo... ¿Este hombre ayudara a florecer la relación de Seshomaru&Aome? o ¿La empeorará?**

**Averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo! Y para eso deben de dejar un lindo y hermoso review! Donde digan sus quejas, sugerencias o comentarios que me impulsen a seguir escribiendo! Yay!**

** Le doy las mas sinceras gracias a "KS" por su super sugerencia! MIL GRACIAS¿Como puedo recompensartelo? Si hay alguna forma, solo dimela¿va? Gracias de nuevoooo!  
**

**Y también agradezco a todos por sus reviews pues me han inspirado a terminar este fic! Gracias de nuevo a todos los que leen y firman!**

**Les desea lo mejor: Su Amiga,  
Elsa Gabriela**

**PD. Todos y cada uno cuenta conmigo para lo que ocupen! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Las Consecuencias  
Elsa Gabriela**

**

* * *

**

**Matenme y avientenme por un poso si quieren! Lo merezco! Me he demorado mucho en este capitulo y pido las más sinceras disculpas! Verán que acabo de entrar a la preparatoria y apenas me estoy acostumbrado a como son las cosas. Pero me tome el fin de semana y algunas cuantas horas de estudio para escribirles el quinto capitulo. Espero que sea lo suficientemente largo para que sea de su agrado. :) Ahora... vayamos a contestar REVIEWS - si firmaste, busca tu nombre )**

_1)Karla: Gracias por firmar! Y por dejar tu comentario. Me alegro que te guste mi fic y mi forma de escribir ) Cuidate muchooo, sonrie, disfruta este capitulo!  
_

_2)Ai-chan4: Lamento mucho que mi último capitulo haya estado corto, pero no estaba del todo en mi ser cuando lo escribir, pues tenia el rollo de la prepa en mi mente. Pero, hey, este capitulo es de 6 hojas en word, letra petite numero 8. Osea que es muy chiquita... hehehe y en cuanto al lemon, estoy escribiendo un fic que lo va a contener.Y es una de mis futuras historias, espero lo leas cuando lo suba, y me digas que tal me sale el lemon, pues jamás lo he hecho. Y espero en este capitulo descubramos más del mundo en el que Seshomaru vive... y turiiin, seguimos sin saber el nombre del hombre misterioso, hasta dentro de dos capitulos mas o menos volvemos a saber de él. Hehehe, gracias por firmar amiga! Te cuidas mucho, sonrie, mucha suerte y se feliz!  
_

_3)Carmen: Wow! No puedo creer que te desveles para leer mi fic... omg! es un honor para mí! Te dedico este capitulo! Disfrutalo mucho! y lamento mucho la tardanza en la actualicación. No te dire si es Kouga, porque sigue siendo un misterio, pero en este capotulo doy a mostrar los herederos a los tronos del este, sur y norte, y tal vez sea uno de ellos, no sabemos que cambios de mi fic. Gracias por firmar, cuidate mucho, sonrie, se feliz! Y muchsisisisisisima suerte amiga!  
_

_  
4) lintuasakura: Este capitulo es más largo! Y... SESHOMARU NO ES MALO AQUI! Al contrario, explico el porque es así y un poco de las tradiciones de ser demonio que yo me invente mientras escribia la historia. Espero te guste, lamento la tardanza y gracias por dejar un review! Cuidate, suerte, se feliz, besos y abrazos.  
_

_5)Valerya Lisseth: Las cosas cambian! Y Seshomaru cambia también! Omg! Tienes que leer este capitulo para que me digas si te gusta o no! ) Gracias por firmar! Cuidate, suerte, se feliz, besos y abrazos!  
_

_6)sayuri-chan-aly: No te preocupes por dejar más de un fic! Es más, si quieres dejar veinte, deja viente! Para eso es la opción, y si no puedes mandarme un mail, sin preocupaciones. Y si, me fue genial en mi viaje hehehe muchas comprar, amigos y algunos cuantos intercambios de telefonos con desconocidos xD hahaha, las locuras de la vida. Por cierto, tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia para la identidad del hombre misterioso, ni yo se quien es, puede ser Kouga, Inuyasha u otro lord! Asi que... no me pregunten que yo no se. Me alegra que te guste el fic de Amame a la Luz de la Luna, y en el prox. capitulo aparece Inuyasha! Y luego Ayame! Y luego algo más y algo más y algo más... hahaha :P gracias por todo tu apoyo, amiga! Se feliz, te mando besos y abrazos, lamento mucho haberme tardado en actualizar pero estaba ocupada, te deseo mucha suerte en todo lo que hagas! Seguimos en contacto, gracias!  
_

_7)Mari: Me agrada que te guste mi historia y pienes bien de ella :) Y te voy a seguir dejando intrigada hasta el prox. capitulo donde salga nuestro personaje misterioso que nadie tiene idea de quien puede ser. Hehehe gracias por firmar! Cuidate, suerte, se feliz y gracias de nuevo!  
_

_8)Ks: Muchas gracias por permitirme usar tu idea! Te dedico a ti también este capitulo, pues me has apoyado mucho también durante la creación de este fic. Creeme, las cosas entre Sesh y Aome estan cambiando YA, pues Seshomaru reflexiona en este capitulo y se da cuenta de muchas cosas! No se aún quien va a ser el personaje misterioso, pero me gustaría usar la idea de todas, y tu descripción, si me lo permites.El fic de Kouga y Aome pronto tendra su sig. capitulo, espero y te este gustando. En el siguiente aparecera Inuyasha! omg! hehehehe :P y veremos que ocurre con aquella pareja P Gracias por firmar! Mil gracias por apoyarme, amiga, te mando besos y abrazos, te deseo lo mejor, mucha suerte y que estes bien, chao!  
_

_9)Cold-Seshy: Gracias por firmar! Yay y por opinar genial de mi historia! Lamento que el cap. anterior haya sido corto, pero no tenía mucha inspiración en ese momento, o más bien animos y mi mente estaba en la preparatoria, pero bueno. Aqui vemos más sobre seshomaru, y más adelante veremos las hazañas del misterioso personaje y su identidad. Gracias por firmar, espero y te guste este capitulo, lamento la tardanza, suerte, cudiate y se feliz!  
_

_10)Abns: Gracias! Y si, me fue genial en mi viaje :P hehehe mucho rol! Haha De nuevo te pregunto a ti si voy bien con la trama y no me estoy descarrilando. Necesito saber... en este capitulo es el punto de vista de Seshomaru, asi que todas las que esperaban ver un lado amable de Sesh este es su cap. Y tus respuestas a mis preguntas son muy buenas! Y se acercan a mi realidad del fic, turiiin! Hehe gracias por permitirme contar con tu apoyo, te deseo lo mejor, amiga, besos y abrazos, cuidate y mucha suerte!  
_

_11)Jimena-chan: Lamento la tardanza. Y el misterioso personaje aun no sabemos su identidad, hasta más adelante. Puede s er Inuyasha, Kouga u otro lord. No sabemos :) espero te guste el fic. Te mando un beso y un abrazol, gracias por firmar mi fic, cuidate mucho, sonrie y se feliz, gracias!  
_

_12)Estrella Syriana: Gracias por permitirme tmb usar tu sugerencia. Este capitulo es dedicado a ti tmb! Aqui tu Seshomaru es miel! Un amor y un ser que nadie en la serie pensaba que fuera.. turiiin! Omg! Espero te guste este capitulo! Lamento la tardanza, cuidate mucho, amiga, sornie, se feliz, cuidate, besos y abrazos, y gracias por firmar!  
_

_13)kaginu8704: Upsie! Espero que sigas de pie para leer este capitulo! Lamento MUCHO la tardanza, pero estaba con la prepa y todo eso, pues e smi primer semestre hehehe, espero y te guste este capitulo y me agrada saber que te ha gustado. Disfruta este cap., sonrie, y espero que estes bien ) Gracias por firmar, amiga!  
_

_14)sesshoumaru.forever: Espero este mas largo este capitulo! Y aparecen más los sentimientos de Seshomaru, no sabemos que cosas pasen, pero Aome si olvidara a Inuyasha, en su momento, puede que se enamore del misterioso hombre, o puede que no... mi fic va a dar muchas vueltas y ni yo se como pueda terminar pues he cambiado todo el plan original hahaha espero y te guste este capitulo. GRACIAS por tu sugerencia y por firmar! Mucha suerte, cuidate, besos y abrazos, amiga!  
_

_15)tere-chan: Hahaha Inuyasha se va al infierno! Y el señor misterioso si los ayuda! Pero no sabemos si sus acciones llevaran a Aome lejos o cerca de Seshomaru. Turin! Disfruta este capitulo, lamento mucho el retraso, espero que estes bien y gracias por firmar! suerte ent odo, besos y abrazos, amiga!_

_16)jenny: Yay! No te preocupes y no te mates el coco (como yo) intentando averiguar quien puede ser el sr. misterioso, porque de plano es un misterio! Y ese tipo no quiere ser descubierto! Ni siquiera por mi, su autora, pero bueno, me agrada saber que te gusta mi fic y te gusto el capitulo anterior, espero disfrutes este capitulo en donde sale mucho seshomaru! Gracias por firmar! Suerte, besos y abrazos! Te deseo lo mejor, amiga!_

_17)lynasahi: Gracias por firmar y por tu opinión! Yay! Me alegra que te guste y aqui esta la continuación! Disfrutala, suerte en todo, gracias, suerte, y gracias de nuevo!_

_18)shikatema: Espero que te la hayas pasado genial en la playa! Y hayas recogido muchas conchas de mar! P Yo eso hize, hehehe y agarre muchas, pero se perdieron en el hotel ¬¬...lamento mucho la tardanza en este capitulo, y espero te guste y lo disfrutes. Gracias, sonrie, cuidate mucho, besos y abrazos, saludos, y gracias de nuevo, amiga!_

_**¡Oh por Dios!**_** Soy una persona FELIZ me alegra mucho el saber que les gusta mi fic y que a sido recibida por todos ustedes con los brazos abiertos. Agradezco sus firmas, su tiempo para leer mi historia, sus SUGERENCIAS y su PACIENCIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS! Y espero disfruten este capitulo, pues es el ¡PUNTO de VISTA de SESHOMARU! y vemos más de ese demonio bueno y amable que todas queremos y no del tipo frío y malo... a si mismo conoceremos más de su vida, la gente que lo rodea y las tradiciones que existen en su mundo. Además... sabemos más de sus sentimientos por Aome. Oh la la!**

**DISFRUTENLO y una vez más PERDON!**

**

* * *

**

_-_

_-_

_ La gran luna blanca en el cielo nocturno marca la media noche. La casa esta sumergida en un completo silencio, donde ocasionalmente un ronquido resuena en el castillo. No hay nadie despierto, nadie que pueda notar mis movimientos mientras me deslizo por los pasillos acercándome a su habitación. A la recamara donde ella, mi amor, duerme. _

_ Claro que ella aún no sabe que es mi querida... si lo supiera, dejaría de verme como un esposo protector. _

**_Y eso es lo que un hombre más teme. _**

_ El día en que llegó corriendo a mis brazos, con su rostro bañado en lagrimas, tierra y sudor, sus ojos envueltos en llamas de odio, desesperación y esperanza, con su cuerpo agotado que apenas y podía seguir andando, supe que el idiota de mi hermano le había hecho algo malo, y ella, ya agotada de la misma escena, huyó. _

_ No se si su destino era parar a mis brazos, y convertirse en mi esposa. No se que paso por su mente en aquel momento mientras murmuraba aquellas palabras a mi oído, en un susurro que apenas y pude escuchar, solo se que no lo dijo con toda la emoción que en su ser sentía. _

_ Ustedes verán que un demonio es un ser poderoso, nos creen ya "seres fantásticos", criaturas no existentes, pero es solo porque los humanos no quieren aceptar que exista una raza superior a ellos. Nosotros, demonios, poder saber lo que ocurre en el corazón de otra especie, pero no del nuestro. Es una especie de ley de la naturaleza, en la cual sabemos todo de todos pero no de nosotros, suena chistoso, un tanto ridículo pero es la verdad. _

_ Por lo tanto, la noche en que ella vino a mi lado, declarando su cuerpo y alma como mi propiedad, una sensación de alivio y alegría recorrió mis venas. Por fin la hermosa joven con quien yo había estado soñando desde hacía varios años vino a mi lado, por su cuenta. _

_ Aquel día, yo fui verdaderamente **feliz.**_

_ Pero en el momento en que completaba el ritual que la marcaba como mía, y ella gritaba supe que era falso... y ella estaba en otro lugar, a pesar de estar debajo de mi cuerpo sudando y pidiendo más. Ella no se daba cuenta de sus actos, pues estaba aún sentida por lo ocurrido anteriormente. _

_ Yo se que jamás podré ser como mi medio hermano, pero... yo no soy un ser híbrido, al contrario... soy un demonio hecho y derecho, con los poderes y el titulo que mi nombre conlleva. Por lo tanto, yo no huyó con sacerdotisas falsas de barro, sino con verdaderas mujeres, con corazón bondadoso capaz de aceptar su lugar._

_ **Como el de mi querida Aome.  
Mi dulce esposa que duerme.**_

_ Se han de preguntar el porque ella no despierta. Porque no abre su hermosa mirada y dice algo en la voz que a perdido el carácter por mi causa. Verán que después de mi último intento de imponer mi autoridad, y saber que el que mandaba en la casa era yo, descuide el estado en el que estaba: embarazada con mi futuro heredero o princesa del reino. Así que a consecuencia de mis actos, ella esta en un estado de "coma" temporal, según dijo el doctor a quien mande llamar en cuanto ella no abrió sus ojos ante mi presencia. _

_ El médico me informo que necesitaba ingerir alimentos, pero todos tenían que ser líquidos, debido a su incapacidad para masticar. Cuando le pregunte a que se debía tal estado, el simplemente dijo: "Depresión"._

_** ¿Tanto te he dañado, amada mía?  
¿Podrás perdonarme en cuanto abras tus ojos?**_

_Se perfectamente que he sido duro en exceso con ella, y le he exigido que de más cuando ya no puede. Le pido que corre cuando no puede caminar._

_**¿Que clase de esposo soy?**  
Si no puedo tratar bien a la que amo en secreto, como podré hacerlo con el bebé que viene en camino..._

_ El cielo esta comenzando a brillar, pronto el sol saldrá de entre las montañas y el ruido volverá a reinar en el palacio, pero no abra alguien que le de vida... alguien que lo quiera y cuide como su hogar, pues la que lo hace a perdido su espíritu y ahora duerme tranquilamente en un largo reposo. _

_ Escucho pasos en la cocina, los sirvientes se arreglan para iniciar sus actividades diarias y preparar el almuerzo de su ama, que come sin disfrutar lo que con tanto esmero fue hecho. Y ahora yo me retiro en el mismo silencio con el que vine, mi vista será un secreto de la luna que esta en el cielo, y solamente ella sabrá la verdad de mis sentimientos, pues no me atrevo a decírselos a la sacerdotisa que conquista mi ser con su simple mirada, y pureza de su corazón. _

_** Yo te amo, Aome.**_

_ Pero no se como decírtelo. Tal vez cuando abras aquellos ojos chocolate te diga... pero tal vez. Primero despierta, y luego hablamos. _

_**xXxXxXx Algunas cuantas horas después ( ) ) xXxXxXx**_

_ - Mi señor, han llego los señores de los demás feudos. Están esperando en el salón azul para la conferencia semanal. –  
- Anuncia mi llegada. –_

_ El mozo me encamina al salón "azul" el cual no tiene nada que ver con su nombre, pues cada centímetro de él es rojo. Pero bueno, solo mis antepasados saben el porque del nombre tan contrario. _

_ Lanzó un suspiro al aire antes de entrar. Preparo mi mascara de indiferencia, la cual es mi escudo contra el mundo, mi defensa, y mi usual sarcasmo. Toda duda, preocupación o alegría que domine mi aura queda atrás en cuanto paso el marco de la puerta, y me aventuro con mis vecinos, que son tan codiciosos como un mercenario y buscar aplastar a quien quiera que se meta en su camino para tener más y más._

_ Algún día su fin será su codicia, si es que no lo es ya._

_ - Buenos días, caballeros. Bienvenidos. ¿Gustan algo de beber¿Algún canapé? _

"_La educación y respeto con tus enemigos"- es algo que mi padre me enseño antes de que falleciera en aquel incendio, cuando lucho por la madre de mi medio hermano, y es algo que recuerdo cada vez que me presentó ante los demás lores. _

_ Pero es difícil mantener las apariencias y serenidad cuando la que uno ama esta en un trance del que solo el destino sabe cuando despertará. _

_ **La necesito.. aunque no se como tratarla.. **_

_ Mis pensamientos giran entorno a la hermosa muchacha de cabellos negros, con un cuerpo tan perfecto del que estoy seguro, todos los asistentes a la fiesta en honor a ella, me envidiaron por completo, y desean mi final en estos momentos para apoderarse de aquel mangar perfecto que es mi esposa. _

_ No se que están diciendo los demonios frente a mi, solo veo sus bocas moverse, y la saliva salir de ellas en exceso... ya están viejos, y no tardara en que sus hijos, novatos de primera con más ambición que sus padres, se sienten en esas mismas sillas y discutan hasta el final de sus días sobre terrenos, terrenos y más terrenos. Se que asiento a sus preguntas, pero es ya por instinto, e dejado de preocuparme por sus habladurías pues mi corazón y mente están en una habitación muy lejos a esta. _

_ - Y ahora les presentó a mi hijo, Kurai, futuro Señor del Sur. – el actual señor del mencionado terreno alzó una copa mientras entraba su heredero.  
- Yo hago pasar a Shibo, heredero al trono del Este.  
- Fuko Na, siguiente en la línea de sucesión del Norte. _

_ Pronto la habitación que sobraba de espacio, estaba llena y parecía faltar. Pues los mencionados herederos gustaban de mostrar su poder a base de vestimenta fina, oro, plata y piedras preciosas que adornaban sus cuerpos perfectos. Estos radiaban un aroma a flores fuertes, como un perfume, que según ellos los hacía parecer más nobles de lo que ya eran._

_ La nobleza viene de tus actos Por unos instantes y decía aquellas palabras que me llevarían a la caída en desgracia, y el exilio de las tierras que mi familia a gobernado por siglos. Y no quiero que ocurra eso... pues ¿como protegeré a Aome?_

_ - Mucho gusto, caballeros. Diría que mi esposa vendría a recibirlos y desearles enhorabuena en su futuro, pero se encuentra descansado pues en menos de un mes dará a luz a nuestro primer bebé. _

_ Los presentes aplaudieron fuertemente, sus anillos resonaban en el cuarto, dañando mis tímpanos. Sus ojos brillaban de genuina alegría, pero los jóvenes lo hacían con decepción... como si esperaran un aborto o algo por el estilo, para que yo la abandonara y la cediera..._

_ Pues según otra ley entre los nobles demonios, es que cuando una esposa aborta un hijo, o no puede concebirlos, debe dejar al marido e irse lejos... pues lo ha decepcionado y humillado ante los demás. Aparte, al abortar da a demostrar que no es cuidadosa, y necesita preparación antes de volver a tener relaciones con su esposo.  
Cuando una mujer pasa por esta situación, se le envía con un Lord conocido de su señor. Y ahí ellos decidirán como educarla y hacerla pagar por su degradante acto. _

_ - Nos alegramos por la noticia, Lord, y esperamos pronto el nacimiento. Por el momento, nos despedimos pues hay asuntos que atender en nuestros territorios.  
- Adelante._

_ Los despido con la usual mirada de desinterés con la que me vieron al entrar, sus espaldas se pierden de mi vista en cuanto doblan a la izquierda, directo a la puerta que los llevara a la salida. Una vez me permito el lujo de suspirar tristemente y mirar la ventana, observar como los árboles se quedan sin hojas mientras el invierno se hace más evidente._

_ Me levanto del sillón en donde he estado por la última hora, mi cuerpo se siente cansado y necesito energía, pero no puedo encontrar. No tengo fuerza para hacerla... no tengo ánimos de hacerla._

_ - Aome...-_

_ Murmuró su nombre, y me encamino en dirección a los jardines del palacio. La mayoría de las flores están secas, muertas, pero ocasionalmente encuentras una en estado aceptable. El viento fresco menea mi cabellera plateada, permitiendo entrar el puro aire del día. _

_ Continuo mi recorrido, mis ojos pueden por fin expresar alguna emoción, pero es tan diminuta que apenas y es visible, mis pasos son lentos, pero me permite ver mis alrededores._

_ Entonces veo una flor roja como la sangre.  
**Mi mundo se detiene bruscamente.**_

_ El recuerdo de lo ocurrido unas noches antes de su caída, regresan a mi mente. Y las palabras se repiten como una vieja película..._

_**xXxXxX Pasado xXxXxXx**_

**_ - ¡Porque dices el nombre de mi medio hermano¿Acaso sigues amándolo? –_**  
_** - Si, milord, lo sigo amando. –  
**_

**_ Cuando ella pronuncio aquella sentencia de muerte mi corazón se detuvo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Mi habilidad para saber los sentimientos de los demás me dio a entender que sus palabras no eran mentiras, sino la más pura verdad de su corazón. Me sentí traicionado, derrotado... usado. No se si aquella eran sus intenciones: el hacerme sentir mal, pero el caso es que lo logro. Y lastimo el más profundo de mi orgullo masculino._**

**_ - ¿Porque? – le pregunte yo en un intento de hallar un consuelo a sus duras palabras._**  
_** - Hay personas que por más daño que te hagan jamás lograras olvidarlas. **_

**_ Su voz, tan callada, decía la verdad. Al pasar algunos días descubriría el significado de sus palabras con acciones propias. Pero en aquel momento yo estaba desesperado por consuelo, por una palabra dulce que saliera de sus labios, y entonces pregunte la pregunta temida por ella. _**

**_ Pues en cuanto la hice hubo un pequeño estremecimiento en su ser, y tome su muñeca lastimada, la cual se daño por MI culpa, entre mis manos, la apreté un poco, solo lo suficiente como para enviar un poco de mis poderes curativos (no tan buenos como los de ella) a su organismo. _**

_** Al instante, su mano estaba en perfectas condiciones.**_

_** - ¿Me amas? – le pregunte con un poco de esperanza en mi voz.  
- No, mi señor. **_

_**xXxXxXx Fin de Pasado xXxXxXx**_

_ En aquel momento supe que me tenía miedo. Sus últimas dos palabras, tan educadas y corteses, cubrían el temor que su aroma brotaba. Mis intenciones al ser cruel o agresivo con ella no eran el incitarle miedo, sino el incitarle confianza y protección y hacer notar que yo era el que dominaba. _

_ La flor en el jardín me recordaba aquel sentimiento que siento al verla, aquella sensación de nerviosismo cuando me paro a su lado o toco su cuerpo, el sentimiento de orgullo cuando nos acostamos juntos por las noches y la abrazo a mi cuerpo, respirando en su dulce aroma. _

_ Decido cortar aquel hermoso regalo de la naturaleza, y llevárselo a ella. Para que cuando despierte lo vea. Y tenga en su corazón un sentimiento de esperanza, amor y confianza en mi persona y nuestro matrimonio. _

_ El sol se comienza a esconder entre las montañas, anunciando pronto la noche. Al parecer, mi visita al jardín y la reunión con los lores a tomado más tiempo del que esperaba. Pero bueno, ya que. _

_ Los sirvientes me abren las puertas al palacio, y las cierran al instante. El clima comienza a hacerse más frío. Y temo por mi esposa, que aún no despierta. Hago mandar a un criado por leña para encender un fuego en su recamara para calentar su cuerpo. _

_ - ¿Tienen su cena lista? – pregunto al cocinero que estaba caminando con especias en su mano.  
- Señor, ya esta preparada, milord.  
- Háganla llegar. Y ustedes por favor retírense de este pasillo. _

_ Ordeno a los criados, para poder tener un momento de tranquilidad y paz con mi esposa que se que me necesita. Pero no he tenido la oportunidad de estar con ella por miedo o por mis labores diarias, por eso solo la visitó en las noches, muy tarde. Pero hoy tengo una necesidad imperiosa de estar a su lado, mi corazón late con más rapidez que de costumbre, como si algo fuese a ocurrir el día de hoy, y tengo que estar para presenciarlo._

_ - Aome...- digo en voz alta al entrar en nuestra recamara. Sigue descansando, pero ha cambiado de posición, esta en donde yo duermo, en mi área. Sonrío, y me acercó, hago a un lado las sabanas, la alejo un poco para poder acomodarme yo en la cama y poder brindarle mi apoyo. _

_ Al instante ella se acurruca a mi cuerpo, tomando mi brazo en sus manos. Ella no se da cuenta porque esta dormida, pero puedo ver su sonrisa. Y de nuevo requiero de mi poder para saber los sentimientos y descubro que es feliz._

_** Temo que no despierte.**_

_ Pero escucho un pequeño gemido que sale de su garganta, y espero ansioso lo que vendrá. El criado con la leña entra y enciende la fogata en cuestión de segundos, y salí disparado, al igual que el cocinero. Todos quieren mantener distancia aunque su curiosidad sea más grande, me respetan y saben que necesito estar a solas con mi esposa, todos saben que yo soy el que manda en este palacio._

_ Aome comienza a moverse más y más. Su agarre en mis brazos se vuelve más fuerte, comienza a toser y creo que el momento a llegado._

_** Ella abrirá sus ojos y vera mi rostro.**_

_ Tomo entre mis dedos la flor que he cortado para ella. Sigue en su pleno brillo, radiante y hermosa como cuando la encontré. Me he tomado la molestia de quitarle las espinas que cubrían su talló para que no se lastime con ellas cuando la tome entre sus delicadas manos. _

_ Me preparo para el momento, y aferro su cuerpo al mío con mi mano libre, agarrando su cintura y apretándola a mi cuerpo. Quiero sentir su esencia. Protegerla de todo lo malo en este mundo. . . _

**_quiero que me ame como yo la amo.. _**

_ La miro fijamente a la cara. Sus labios se comienzan a curvar y lentamente a abrir, suelta un bostezo... y sus pestañas tiemblan. El momento se acerca- Pronto volveré a ver ese color en sus ojos que tanto adoro, y tal vez la chispa feroz que tenía regrese a ella._

_ - ¡Aome! – exclamó.  
- ¿Seshomaru?_

_ Solo recuerdo ver sus hermosos ojos brillar de alegría al verme y después siento sus labios cálidos junto a los míos. Sus brazos rodean mi cuello, y sus caderas se aprietan a las mías. Siento un pequeño movimiento de su vientre que se tranquiliza en cuanto mi princesa, mi reina, mi mujer, me besa._

_** La Aome que conozco a vuelto. ** _

**

* * *

**

_**-**_

_**- **_

_**¿Les gusto? Dejen un review! Todo es bienvenido! Incluso amenazas de muerte si no actualizo en menos de dos semanas! Lo que quieras, quejas, sugerencias, o comentarios! **_

_**Gracias por todo y espero que esten disfrutando de este capitulo!**_

_**En el proximo veremos sobre lo que ocurria en la mente de Aome durante su "depresión".**_

_**Gracias, suerte, y recuerde que los quiero!  
Elsa Gabriela**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Las Consecuencias**  
**Elsa Gabriela**

* * *

**¡HOLA¡VOLVI! Yay! Hagamos una fiesta donde ustedes me aniquilan porque me tarde MUCHO en uplodear! Disculpas, pero la prepa me trae de cabeza! Y no me he podido organizar bien! Aparte, tengo parciales la prox. semana y dios, amtemáticas en un verdadero revoltijo... bueno, les pido a todos DISCULPAS y GRACIAS por dejar un REVIEW a los cuales les respondere, como siempre, en el siguiente párrafo...**

_1) **Papallona:** Primero, gracias por firmar! Segundo: Que bueno que te esta gustando el fic! Sobre todo la personalidad de Seshomaru en el fic P Por cierto, hare lo posible porque Sesh y Aome esten juntos, porque se lo merecen. Gracias por tu apoyo! Yay! Cuidate, besos y abrazos!_

_2) **Seshomaru.Forever**: Arigatou! Que bueno que te gusto el cap. anterior, la verdad temía que a nadie le gustara pero me alegra que te haya sido de tu agrado ¡yay! en cuanto al hombre misterioso...habra que ver, pero si es un Lord, pero no se más... ni yo, pues en el cap. anterior entraron cuatro futruros Lores al fic S Ui, así de revuelto esta eñ fic haha, DISCULPA la tardanza y espero te guste este capitulo! Gracias amiga, no te vaias a murir porque no se que flores llevar al fuereal (P no te creas)Besos, amgia, te cuidas, suerte, chao!_

_3) **ValeriaLisseth:** Wuhu! Gracias! Estoy muy contenta porque te ha gustado el cap. y espero que este también te encante, sobre todo el como Aome llegó a besar a Seshomaru de esa forma.. P hehehe gracias por firmar, te cuidas, suerte, muchos abrazos y sigue leyendo!_

_4) **EstrellaSyriana:** Aw! Gracias por tu firma¿De veras lloraste? Perdón... pero bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. anterior y el hermosos y cariñoso de Seshomaru! (Que bueno que tuvo tan buenas respuestas su actitud) Espero te guste el nuevo capitulo! ) Gracias por firmar, te cuidas mucho, besos y abrazos, amiga!_

_5) **Jimena-chan:** Gracias! Y tienes razón! Por lo menos Aome no se ha dado por vencida! Y Seshomaru, es bueno que recapacite y aprenda,como tu lo has dicho! Tienes todo mi apoyo! Gracias, y espero que estes bien! Disfruta este capitulo! Suerte, besos y abrazos, amiga!_

_6) **ks:** Gracias por dos cosas: firmar y dejarme usar la descripción de tu personaje, pues de verdad me agrado. Y no pierdas cuidado en dudas, porque la suare e intentare desciribr también a los lores, considerare tu preposición acerca quien debe de ser el lord misterioso del que no tenemos idea de quien pueda ser, pero el hasta el prox. capitulo, porque el que viene trata de Inuyasha... turin! Y veremos que tiene Aome en espera para él, al igual que nuestro querido y hermoso Seshomaru. El fic de Amame a la Luz de la Luna pronto tendra nuevo capitulo , y si, Ayame e Inu sufrira gravemente, y al final Aome y Kouga son una linda pareja feliz Yay! Por cierto, lamento la tardanza! Enserio, mil disculpas, y espero sigas siendo mi fan numero uno, yaaaay! gracias también por esooo! Gracias, amiguis! Te quiero mil y aprecio bastante todo, un beso y un abrazo, suerte, chao!_

_7) **Abns:** Bueno, siempre hay una priemra vez para todo, y es que no me quiero llevar a fuezas por el guion del anime, aunque sea hermoso y todo lo que tu quieras, también hay que cambiar, modificar para poder hacer fics como este P Bueno, a continuación estan las respuesta a tus preguntas, y oye, si tienes más no dudes en decirmelas, pues no quiero que haya cabos sueltos en mi fic, y quiero que todas sus dudas queden resueltas..._  
**- el cambio de actitud de Kagome por que?**  
_En este capitulo explico esa misma pregunta que tu tienes, lee y dime si se acalro tu duda )  
_- si ella ama a inu(sufre inuyasha sufre)por que besa a su medio hermano?  
_Excelente pregunta! La cual responde también este cap. Pero puede ser por la emoción del momento que siente ella.  
_**- ya se enamoro de el?**  
_Oh la la! Este cap. también responde ._  
**- quien era el que narraba el pasdo episodio?**  
_Un lord que también ama a Aome, pero no tengo la más minima idea de quien es, es un personaje misterioso. )_  
**- mis preguntas se asercan?**  
_Se acercan mucho a mi fic! Omg! Eres un adivina! Piensas lo que yo pienso! Wii! Sipis, tus preguntas se acercan a las que yo me pregunto cuando desarrollo mi fic.  
_**- Inuyasha y los demas apareseran en tu fic?**  
_Por supuesto! Tienen que... hehehe de hecho, en el prox. capitulo salen Inuyasha y Kikyo, y tal vezn los demás... aún no estoy del todo segura, pero en este fic salen poco._

_Bueno, si tienes más dudas, solo dimelas, sipis? Y yo te las responderé! Y accederé a tu petición de el sufrimiento de Inuyasha porque todo tiene consecuencias¿no? Por algo se llama así mi fic P hehehe bueno, gracias gracias gracias, mucha suerte, lamento la tardanza, cuidate mucho, un beso y un abrazo, sonrie mucho y suerte, amiga!  
_  
_8) **sayuri-chan-aly: **Juls¿Como estas? Espero que bien... bueno, te agradezco mucho que hayas firmado y el saber que te esta gustando mi fic! Wuhu! Y fue interesante la parte final verdad... hehe cuando ella, no él, lo besa! Omg! Eso quiere decir que las cosas YA estan cambiando, tiriiin! (música de misterio) Hahaha bueno, en el prox. capitulo de esta historia sale Inuyasha, y en el de Amame a la Luz de la Luna también, pondre el título para que sepas y no te revuelvas, porque creo que a veces se me olvida u.u En fin, gracias por tu super paciencia! Pues de plano abuse esta vez, pero bueno, espero que mi fic de ... diez hojas en letra peque les recompense y el saber más de las acciones de Aome, wuhu! Te cuidas, amgiga, gracias, besos y abrazos, suerte y como tu dices: nos seguimos leyendo! Chau!_

_9) **ISHI-DRA**: Yay! Gracias por firmar! Me siento hyper contenta al saber que a ti también te a gustado mi fic, ) ojala y también te guste este capitulo! Gracias de nuevo y que estes bien! Besos y abrazos._

_10) **lintuasakura:** Gracias, gracias! Lamento mucho la tardanza pero es que de plano la prepa me ocupa todo mi tiempo... u.u es un infierno, pero pronto me acomodare y te prometo escribir más rapido y actualizar, el hijo sera... turiiin... bueno, no se, porque puede ser hija... huuum P hahaha bueno, gracias por firmar, que estes bien y disfruta este cap, cuidate mucho, un beso y un abrazo a tí de mí!_

_11) **shikatema:** Gracias! )Me enorgullese saber que opinas tan alto de mi pequeño fic Yay! Gracias y gracias! Tu review si que me animo! Enserio! Lamento la tardanza pero aqui esta el nuevo cap. Gracias, te cuidas, un beso y un abrazo, chao!_

_12)**Kitzune Katzuragui:** Hehehehe lamento la tardanza! Y el dejarte con la duda tanto tiempo! Espero y me disculpes, bueno, agradezco tu review y saber tu opinion, yay! Gracias,y te deseo lo mejor!_

_13) **Kaz:** Tranquila, no hay porque arrepentirse, pues lo has leido... después de todo, nunca se es demasiado tarde¿verdad? Gracias por leerlo, por cierto, y tomar el tiempo en deja run review, porque muchos no lo haces ( pero bueno, ai ellos. Hehehe me alegro que te yaya gustado el capitulo anterior, y creeme mucha gente me queria aniquilar y aventar por todos los posos posibles porque Seshy era cruel, pero todo tiene una razón y la de el fue su educación machista, hahaha Y ahora en este capitulo, vemos el como Aome llegó a besarlo de esa forma, porque recordaras que ella "lo odiaba" muchas comillas porfavor a esas dos palabras! Hehe, me alegra contar con tu apoyo y saber que estas a mi lado, gracias! Y este fic, es en efecto, Sesh y Aome! ) Gracias, que estes bien, un beso y un abrazo, mucha suerte, amiga!_

_14) **Ai-chan4: **Yay! A alguien más le gusto mi hermosos y sexsy seshy! (el que me imagine para escribir este fic y el del anime tmb P) me alegro mucho que te este gustando mi fic y mil gracias por tomar unos minutos de tu tiempo en responder, mil mil gracias, espero y te guste este cap. donde Aome descubre nuevos sentimientos... y abandona viejos amores, OH POR DIOS! Si lo se, es un capitulo que se debe leer P hehe gracias, que estes muy bien, amiga, mucha suerte un besote y un abrazo! Sonrie!_

_15) **Carmen**: Ui! Espero que no haya sido fuerte el regaño! Y si lo fue, MIL DISCULPAS! No fue mi itnención, lamento mucho la tardanza, y este cap. te lo dedico porque te lo mereces, y ya no te andes desvelando tanto porque luego me regañan a mi, me piden que deje de escribir y bolas todos nos quedamos con la duda de lo que pudo haber sido P hahaha, bueno, me alegro que te este gustado mi fic y espero te guste este capitulo, mucha suerte, besos y abrazos y descansa :) gracias, amiga!_

_16)** LUNANS**: Hola! no hay de que disculparte, lo bueno es que dejaste un review cuando tuviste oportunidad, GRACIAS por tu apoyo u comentarios, y el hombre misterioso aún no tengo la más mínima idea porque ni yo se. Gracias de nuevo y te mando un beso y un abrazo con los mejores deseos, chau!_

_17) **Karla**: Yups! Macho, macho -man! Hahahaha, así es Seshy, así lo educaron sus padre, su titulo, su rango, bueno, hehehe yo también espero la lección a Inuyasha y juro que será fuerte, porque... dios! que mendigo¿no? hehehe por cierto, que bueno que muchas dudas se te aclararon y si tienes más solo dimelas y con mucho gusto te las respondo! Ya sea por aqui o por hotmail! No hay de que preocuparte, y gracias,espero te guste este fic y aclare dudas de Aome, por si tienes algunas, gracias de nuevo, un besos y un abrazo para tí, te deseo mucha suerte y se feliz, amiga!_

_18) **Simon fuchi notori:** gulp ¿me tarde? Lo lamento, pero esque tengo la prepa... PERDON ) Gracias por firmar y prometo actualizar más seguido._

_19) **Alba:** Hellou¿Como te la pasaste? Muchas risas? Espero que si! Nunca e ido a Juarez... ¿oh si? no me acuerdo, luego me dices que tal esta el lugar para algún día visitarlo Hehehe Y no hay porque disculparte, al contrario soy yo la que debo de hacerlo porque me he tardado mucho. Te agradezco mil veces por haber firmado! Yuppy! Y sipis, Aome se esta enamorando de Seshomaru! Omg! Y ahi que ver quien es el hombre misterioso y que rollo con Inuyasha y los demás! Espero te guste este capitulo! Disfrutalo, gracias, besos y abrazos, suerte y se feliz, super amiga!_

**¡WOOOOW! 19 reviews! MIL GRACIAS! Les juro que no se como agradezerselos...son demasiados, pero eso me hace estar MUY contenta! Y le sagradezco mil que firmen porque de esa forma me doy ganas de termianr el fic, pues de plano había días en que solo quería eliminar mi cuenta y olvidarme... pero luego leia sus hermosos reviews y dije: No, tengo un Compromiso! Y voila, el resultado este capitulo donde explico el porque Aome BESO a Seshomaru... oh la la! Un capitulo detras de la coma en el que ella estaba... ¡Punto de Vista de Aome!**

**¡Gozenlo! (Y dejen un review al final!)**

**Por cierto, los esscritos en letra normal o en PARENTESIS, sin inclinación son los de la antesecora de Midoriko, guía espiritual de Aome!**

* * *

_xXxXxX_

_xXxXx_

_xXxX_

_xXx_

_xX_

_x _

_Al abrir mis ojos no vi el baño en el que me había desmayado, o la seda de la cama donde me habían colocado, ni siquiera la silueta del ser que me había besado. _

_No, nada eso se encontraba a mi alrededor._

_A decir verdad estaba rodeada de oscuridad, no había ni un principio, ni un fin, no podía distinguir una pared, una ventana o incluso una puerta. No había velas que iluminaran algo o marcaran un camino en este sombrío lugar donde nada era visible, más que yo._

_- ¡Mi señor! – exclamé al aire. Intentando llamar la atención de mi esposo. Pues supuse que todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo era una nueva forma de castigo por parte de él._

_- ¡Que hice mal? – _

_Pero nada pude escuchar como respuesta a mis suplicas desesperadas. Mi garganta comenzaba a irritarse de los continuos llamados que hacía a mi amo, al ser con quien me había casado. Tome asiento en lo que supuse era el piso, y coloque mis manos sobre mi vientre, frotándolo dulcemente, pensando en que pudo haber sucedido. _

_Note que mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, el miedo hacía presencia acompañado del terror. Pues pensaba que había muerto, y ahora estaba en solo el destino sabía donde. _

_- No... – murmuré. Aferrando mis rodillas a mi persona, acostándome en el suelo, abrazando mi cuerpo. Como hace una niña pequeña cuando tiene una pesadilla. _

_Comencé a llorar. Era inevitable, ya que no había podido ver el nacimiento de mi bebé. Pense que jamás sabría su sexo o la vería crecer, o dar sus primeros pasos o palabras. El sentimiento de ser madre se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, y adquirió una fuerza que ni yo pense que tenía, ya que había olvidado que era una sacerdotisa pura. _

(Levántate pequeña. Todo esta bien, no has muerto.)

_- Huh...- fue la única respuesta que pude sacar de mis labios y mente. Pues del miedo, a la valentía se llega a cruzar una línea de locura. _

(No uses solo tus ojos para ver, Aome. Tienes más de un sentido¿recuerdas?)

_Temblando logre pararme. Con cierto tambaleo moví mis piernas y sujetaba de manera protectora mi vientre. Pues si la voz era de un humano... o un demonio que buscaba hacerme mal, la criatura que llevaba en mi interior sería lo último que tocaría._

(No lastimare a tu bebé, de eso puedes estar segura.)

_- ¿Quien eres? – enojada grité. _

(Si logras ver la luz, me verás más haya de ella.)

_Gire sobre mis talones y comencé a andar en círculos. Mirando cuidadosamente, y alerta a cualquier movimiento. Me detuve un momento, para sentir todo lo que había en mi entorno, y comencé a exhalar e inhalar, una forma de meditación rápida que me ayudo a ver más haya de la vista._

_- ¡Ya la vi! –_

_Orgullosa, feliz y segura de mi misma caminé hacía el pequeño rayo de luz que se encontraba en la densa oscuridad. Con cada paso que daba, este hermoso objeto se volvía más y más grande, hasta que tuve que cerrar mis ojos para evitar quedar ciega en el futuro. Quería conservar mi vista para ver a mi criatura, mi familia y mis amigos._

_**Cuando los extraño... **pensé para mis adentro. Pronto sería el año, si es que no llegaba a verlos para la próxima primavera. Pues fue en esa estación en que perdí la vista de ellos al ver a Inuyasha con Kikyo._

_Me detuve en mi camino. Y recordé aquella noche, el como brinqué y los vi a ambos, tan abrazados en su propia fantasía de amantes nocturnos que no notaron mi presencia._

_**Por culpa de ellos corrí a Seshomaru.**_

_**No.**_

_**Eso es mentira.**_

_**Fue por mí. **_

_**Mis acciones...**_

_**Sus Consecuencias.**_

_Corrí. Aceleré el paso lento que tenía, sin importar mi condición física. Aquella era la forma de quitar los malos sentimientos en mí, era la manera en que yo me deshacía del enojo y la desesperación cuando invadían mi ser. _

_Salí de la luz que dañaba mi vista. Y me encontré ante lo que posiblemente era un sueño de niña pequeña..._

_**Estaba ante el Palacio Versalles, con todo y sus jardines.**_

_Mis ojos se abrieron a su máxima capacidad, si es que un poco más. Pues la belleza de aquel castillo que era, es y será mi ídolo de casa, estaba ente mi propia nariz. _

(Aquí vives tu más profunda fantasía.)

_- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunté a la persona que jamás veía pero que sabía mis movimientos. Como una especie de diosa._

(Tus más íntimos deseos se vuelven realidad.)

_- ¿Como los veo? – quería ver aquellos sueños realidad._

(Solo tienes que entrar en Versalles, y llevarte por la magia de tu ser.)

_Obediente a la voz, comencé a andar. Primero a paso lento, por temor a que desapareciera aquel hermoso palacio. Pero al ver que no se iba, y por más que cerraba y abría mis ojos, o me pinchaba mi brazo, seguía donde mismo, me aventure a correr. Pero esta vez no tenía malos sentimientos en mí, y reí como una niña pequeña. Sintiendo el césped bajo mis pies, y las flores en mis dedos, el viento en mi cara, la libertad en mis venas._

_**La Libertad.**_

_Aquella expresión hacía muchos meses que no la escuchaba, tal vez años. Y el volver a saber de ella me hizo sentir aún más feliz de lo que ya era en ese momento. Abrí mis brazos a los cielos y grite de pura felicidad, agradeciendo a los dioses que me permitieran volver a sentirla._

_En el momento en que pise suelo de los hermosos jardines de Versalles, sentí que algo se iba de mi cuerpo, un peso se quitaba de él. Mire mis brazos, pero no era ahí, tampoco mi cabeza o piernas, mucho menos mi busto... y mi estomago estaba plano... _

_- ¡Y mi bebé? –_

(Tus deseos íntimos se vuelven realidad...)

_La misma voz habló. Dándome a entender que el tener una hija o hijo jamás había estado en mis deseos. _

_Entonces la tristeza invadió mi mente, comencé por extrañar el peso, luego el sentimiento, incluso las patadas que ya comenzaba dar mi bebé. Mis manos me quedaron grandes... y faltaba algo en mi interior. _

_Pero en cuanto llegue a las puertas, y estas se abrieron ante mi... olvide todo eso y sonreí ante las personas que había ante mi..._

_**Mi familia.**_

_**Mis amigos.**_

_**Mi amor.**_

_Así es, Inuyasha se encontraba ante mí. Con esa sonrisa que me desespera y da ansias de poder matarlo, pero que en su debido momento hace que me derrita ante él. Su espada estaba su lado, y traía la misma ropa de siempre: su haori rojo que tantas veces había usado en el pasado._

_A su lado estaban Sango y Miroku, tomados de la mano, saludándome con un gesto de mano. Se veían relucientes, contentos. Mi hermana lucía el kimono rosado con verde que tanto gustaba y que le recordaba de la familia que perdió. Y él, una especie de hermano mayor, modelaba su traje de monje budista, con las sandalias, las telas moradas & negras, y el bastón dorado con el que había golpeado a Inuyasha tantas veces._

_Le seguía mi hijo adoptivo, Shippou y la pequeña Kirara, la mascota de nuestra "pequeña" familia. Ambos estaban iguales, pero un brillo de esperanza y alegría se presentaban en sus miradas inocentes. _

_A un costado de mi grupo de batallas, se encontraba mi familia, aquella con la que había crecido y compartido momentos únicos. Estaban igual como la última vez que los había visto, con dulces sonrisas en sus rostros, y rostros de felicidad. _

_- ¡Sango¡Miroku¡Shippou¡Kirara¡Inuyasha¡Mamá¡Abuelo¡Sota!_

_Grité y corrí a ellos. Con mis brazos abiertos lista para abrazarlos fuertemente y sentir sus manos en mis hombros y sus voces en mis oídos. _

_**Pero...**_

_De pronto sus figuras parecieron muy lejanas. Y por más gritos e intentos de movimientos rápidos que hacía, no podía alcanzarlos. Y pronto quedaron perdidos, y el castillo de Versalles olvidado. La oscuridad o parte de ella había vuelto. _

_Frustrada y enojada maldecía a la voz que me había dado falsas esperanzas, esperanzas que solo recordaba a mi pobre corazón lo que una vez tuve._

_- ¡Mentira! Mis deseos íntimos no se volvieron realidad... _

(Pero si lo hicieron, viste a tu familia, tus amigos y tu amor. Pero, Aome, tus deseos no pueden ser ya los mismos porque han ocurrido muchos eventos que los han cambiado.)

_- ¿A que te refieres¡Solo me confundes! Dijiste que mis deseos más profundos se volverían realidad... entonces¿porque Inuyasha no viene a mí¡Porque ya no estoy embarazada? _

(Porque, querida, el estar embarazada no es uno de tus deseos más internos. Es solo un deseo común, como el de todas las mujeres en el planeta. Y si Inuyasha no viene a ti, es porque las cosas cambiaron. Él ya no te corresponde.)

_- ¿Que dices? No me revuelvas, y explica el porque no se vuelve realidad aquel deseo. _

(Aome... porque ese deseo dejo de existir aquella noche. Cuando mencione que tus deseos más profundos se volverían realidad olvide hacer un énfasis a **profundos**. Es decir, aquellos que hasta tu misma desconoces. Tu deseo más escondido es el verlos de nuevo, no que Inuyasha volviera a ti y todo fuera de color de rosa. No, Aome. Solo los profundos, aquellos que están escondidos al final del ropero en una caja de zapatos vieja, llena de polvo que tu ni sabes que existe.)

_- Entonces... ¿porque Versalles?_

(Porque, querida, Versalles es tu castillo de la infancia. Es el lugar al que siempre quisiste asistir, más nunca pudiste hacerlo. Versalles era solo una forma de atraerte dentro del palacio y vieras tu deseo.)

_- Porque...- _

_Una vez más mi corazón se hizo pedazos. Y caí de rodillas al zacate. Sollozando y dejando libre el río amargo que había detrás de mis hermosos ojos que habían perdido su luz. _

_- Pero no me rendiré... ¡pelearé por él! –_

_Me levante, y en una especie de pose de una diosa grité con seguridad al cielo nocturno, con sus brillantes diamantes que lo adornaban..._

_**Espera...**_

_¿Cuando se hizo de noche?_

_Confundida, me guíe en lo que solo podía ser un bosque. Pues usualmente me topaba con hojas, o raíces que me hacían caer y lastimarme mi cuerpo. Para cuando distinguí unas luces a lo lejos, que parecían luciérnagas, mi cuerpo estaba tan lastimado que creía no poder dar un paso más. Pero escuchaba murmullos, y estos aumentaron mi curiosidad, lo cual me llevó a seguir adelante, aunque yo solo quería dormir. _

_- Quédate a mi lado por siempre...-  
- ¿Toda la eternidad?  
- Si. _

_El dialogo era entre dos amantes, o novios, próximos a contraer nupcias, supuse yo. Pues había unas gotas de miel en sus voces. Había suspiros de amor, y al parecer besos y caricias también._

_Me acerque sigilosamente a la pareja, como el cazador que espera a su presa y la vigila con ojos de águila. Mis movimientos eran calculados en mi cabeza antes de llevarlos acabo, no quería ser descubierta y jamás tener la oportunidad de saber quienes eran los amantes de aquella noche.  
**Pues, podía ser el deseo de estar con Inuyasha. **_

_- Te amo, Inuyasha.  
- Y yo te amo a ti, amor mío. _

_El momento se estaba volviendo más intimo, pues los besos intercambiados eran más y más intensos, aún no podía ver sus rostros, pero sus sombras tan cercanas y el movimiento de sus cabezas me indicaban que estaban en un acto privado. _

_Pero ¡ah! Como tengo yo el don de llegar en esa clase de momentos con la gente menos indicada. _

_Los colores se estaban volviendo visibles, había rojo, blanco, negro, café y dorado... pero no verde...eso quería decir que..._

_**Kikyo.**_

_**Inuyasha.**_

_**Juntos en el bosque...**_

_**La noche en que yo regresé...**_

_**Amándose bajo la luz de la luna...**_

_Tuve una especie de viaje por el tiempo, que por poco y me hace desmayar. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me atacó, nublando mi vista, cegándola de odio, tristeza, traición. Mi cuerpo dejo de actuar en conjunto con mi cerebro, y este hecho a correr. Lejos, muy lejos del momento en que él, el hombre que ame por años, se besaba con mi pasado, con la mujer de barro que jamás lograría olvidar. _

_**La que eliminó toda posibilidad de entrar en el corazón de él.**_

_Huye. Ese era el único pensamiento claro que tenía. Sabía que no podía volver, no podía enfrentarlos, o siquiera ver a mi amor platónico a la cara o dirigirle la palabra, no podía ir con mis amigos... que seguramente sentirían compasión y pena por mi, e intentarían aniquilar a mi amor._

_Mi cuerpo ya no podía dar más. En ese intento de alejarme de él, llegue al limite de mis capacidades, de mi fuerza... y si no conseguía refugio, alimento o algo de tomar, caería muerta en una época que no era mía, rodeada de nada, olvidada por mis amigos, mi familia._

_Hay un castillo a lo lejos. Recuerdo que pense en el momento en que la esperanza se perdía en mi. Corrí a la frontera, toque en el castillo, salió mi señor... me aventé en sus cálidos brazos y murmure a su oído... para que solo él y nadie más escuchara..._

_- Soy tuya. _

_Esa fue la acción, inofensiva en su momento. Pero después, unos meses después del acto sexual que me marcaba como suya, y de la marca en mi cuello, las consecuencias vinieron._

_- ¡No¡Que es esto? Acciones y Consecuencias de Aome Higurashi... ¿que esta pasando¿Donde esta mi señor!_

(Querida, no puedo creer que aún no te des cuenta.)

_- ¿De que hablas? – pregunté a la voz que solo hacía encender mi rabia y furia._

(Estas agotada, Aome. En este mismo instante, estas en una especie de coma. Tus poderes espirituales han decidido que es tiempo de un descanso. Necesitas energías, necesitas recordar quien eras, y quien eres ahora para que puedas volver a encender el fuego que hay en tu alma.)

_- ¡Pero ese fuego me lo robó Seshomaru! _

(Eso dices tu, pero la realidad es otra. Estas culpando al medio hermano del verdadero culpable de crímenes que no cometió. Y olvidas, que él, tu esposo, es un señor noble, educado de manera distinta al ser híbrido que dices amar.)

_- ¡Como que digo amar? Me estas cansando¿sabías? No me dices quien eres, no revelas tu persona ante mí... y sin embargo, sigues juzgándome como si me conocieras. Me dices que esta bien y que esta mal, me haces creer en falsas esperanzas reclamando que son mis sueños más profundos, me haces ver pesadillas con el fin de "recapacitar"... ¿en donde rayos estoy¿quien diablos eres tu?_

(Habías tardado en preguntar... yo soy Heiwa. Antecesora de la sacerdotisa Midoriko. Por lo tanto, soy tu guía espiritual cuando tu misma estas perdida pero no pareces notarlo.)

_- ¿Guía espiritual? – el nivel de duda aumento a toda su capacidad. _

(Pequeña, todas las grandes sacerdotisas en el mundo han pasado por un momento en que se dejan de conocer, o se olvidan de si mismas por los demás o por cualquier razón que tu quieras dar, mi deber... es ayudarte a que vuelvas en ti, y aniquiles al ser que esta destruyendo el Japón.)

_- Kikyo puede hacerlo, no tengo que ser yo. Yo solo quiero irme a mi época, y olvidar que esto existió. – mi voz estaba quebrada, como si al decir aquellas palabras, un pedazo de vida abandonara mi cuerpo._

(No, Kikyo jamás debió de regresar a esta tierra. La que ahora anda no es otra más que un recuerdo de la que fue. La verdadera Kikyo reside en el templo de las diosas en los cielos, y créeme... no guarda odio hacía tu persona como este maniquí hace.La razón por la que has llegado aquí, al Japón antiguo, destruido la perla, y recuperarla al tiempo que destruyes a Naraku, es para eliminar por siempre el mal en este lugar. No queremos, ni los demonios, ni las sacerdotisas, ni los humanos, un ser como Naraku por más tiempo. Solo queremos paz.)

_- ¡Y yo solo quiero largarme a mi casa y olvidar¿Porque no mandas a otra persona? Hay muchas sacerdotisas en este planeta, por lo que me han dicho. ¿Porque no llamarla, y enviarme lejos de Seshomaru? _

(Porque, tu lo querías...)

_Muy bien, definitivamente algo raro estaba ocurriendo en este lugar. Me quede de a cuatro viendo al espíritu que se estaba materializando ante mis ojos. A decir verdad, si tenía un parecido con Midoriko, quien lo tenía con Kikyo, quien lo tiene conmigo. Era una especie de cadena todo esto de las sacerdotisas... pero bueno, eso no fue lo que impidió a mi boca de responder a sus comentarios..._

_Lo que me detuvo fueron sus últimas tres palabras..._

_**Tu lo querías.**_

_- ¿Yo¿Seshomaru? – incrédula pregunte a la ahora "humana" Heiwa. _

(Si, Aome. Pero tu no te das cuenta, y te niegas a creerlo porque te has cerrado de tus sentimientos, haz colocado una barrera en el momento en que despertarte a su lado y te diste cuenta que no era Inuyasha el que tomaba tu cintura, si no su medio hermano, el poderosos noble del Oeste.)

_- ¡Pero el me maltrata! _

(Y tu te dejas. Es verdad que el es mucho más poderoso en cuanto a fuerza física, pero tu tienes la espiritual, el don que nosotras las sacerdotisas te hemos concedido. Aparte, el a sido criado de esa manera... es un noble demonio, de un siglo distinto al tuyo y solo él sabe porque vivió durante su infancia que lo hico actuar tan agresivamente contigo.)

_- O sea, que debo de luchar contra él... enfrentarlo¿quieres decir?_

(No, porque él es el ideal.)

_En el mundo real se acababa de detener los carros, en el antiguo los pájaros dejaron de cantar, en el religioso las comunicaciones cesaron y en el infierno Satanás gritaba¡Jaque Mate!_

_No podía creerlo... Seshomaru, mi verdadero amor. Pero¿como? Yo amo a Inuyasha, todos ustedes han visto como me derrito o sonrojo ante sus miradas o comentarios, como me enojo tanto que me dan ganas de besarlo... de estar a su lado. _

_Así que esta mujer que solo ella sabía de donde venia, no podía entender lo que me estaba ocurriendo, o comprender los sentimientos que en mi había por el medio hermano de mi señor esposo. _

_- Mentira...- me atrevía a decirle con la frente en alto y mirada segura. Pero ¡ay! Como la gente me conoce más que yo. _

(Si tu crees eso, créelo. Pero, querida...**¿cuantas veces pensaste en Inuyasha a su lado? **Sin contar la noche en que te diste cuenta de tus actos.)

_**- Ninguna.**_

**(¿Cuantas veces en tu familia?)**

_**- Ninguna.**_

**(¿Cuantas veces en tu compromiso a la Perla?) **

_**- Ninguna. **_

**(¿En tus amigos? O ¿En tus tareas? o ¿En tu escuela?) **

_**- Ninguna, ninguna, ninguna vez.**_

(¿Entiendes al punto al que quiero llegar?)

_- Creo que si, pero simplemente no quiero hacerlo. Porque se que es la verdad. Porque a su lado... no me importa más que ser perfecta para él. _

_**Esa era la verdad.**_

_Si, llegue a pensar en Inuyasha, en mis amigos o familia, pero solamente cuando estaba sola, de verdad sola, o cuando mi señor descansaba. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, en los días que jamás les he contado a ustedes, me esforzaba por no hacer el menor acto mal, para que todo saliera bien y yo pudiera actuar como una noble, o aprender a hacerlo. _

_**Porque lo amo.**_

_- Pero... ¿que hay de Inuyasha? _

(¿Qué hay de él?)

_- No me lo puedo quitar de mi cabeza, e incluso dije a mi señor que seguía enamorada de él, porque todavía lo hago. ¿En que se difieren¿Porque ese deseo de estar con él termino?_

(Estas llena de preguntas y tenemos poco tiempo. Pues ya casi es hora que despiertes, tu señor ha estado muy preocupado... ¿sabías? Te visita por las noches, a escondidas de todos para que nadie se entere. Incluso te da los alimentos, obviamente líquidos porque no estas consciente como para masticar. Y en estos momentos, el te esta abrazando... esperando a que abras tus ojos, y enciendas el fuego que hay en él...

**Aome, la vida aún no termina, apenas comienza.) **

_- Lo que tu digas. Solo dime¿porque ese deseo se ha ido¿Como enciendo el fuego en mí?_

(Inuyasha a dejado tu corazón, porque otro lo a dominado. Pregunta a tu señor por la "Noche de los Amantes", y el significado tras ella, eso deberá aclarar unas cuantas dudas sobre la marca en tu hombro, o el porque la actitud macho de tu esposo. Pídele que te explique las reglas nobles, entiéndelas y vive con ellas.

Y para encender el fuego, solo debes aceptar una cosa...)

_- ¿Que? – el mundo en el que estaba, tan perfecto y pacífico, que en unos instantes se podía tornar oscuro y triste, comenzaba a disolverse. _

_Los árboles, plantas, animales se iban como el polvo. Los mares se secaban, y el viento comenzaba a soplar aún más fuerte, como si él fuera encargado de la creación de este lugar tan hermoso que no quería abandonar en un principio. _

_Pero ahora que conocía más de Seshomaru... quería volver, y ver la familia que había dejado, destruir a Naraku, completar la perla, y ser una madre, esposa, hija, amiga... feliz._

(Aceptar, que estas enamorada. Vive tu vida, y siente las mariposas en tu estomago que tanto confundes por miedo al verlo a sus ojos, no le temas... ámalo como el te ama a ti, Y recuerda, eres una sacerdotisa... no olvides escucharte a ti misma, y usa tus poderes si lo necesitas.

Y tu bebé será muy hermoso... lástima que estoy muy lejos como para verla...)

_- Le enseñare a llegar a este lugar. Y todas ustedes lo conocerán. Gracias, Heiwa, por ser tan comprensible y explicarme todo lo que haz podido... ahora si quiero despertar._

_Ella se despidió con un movimiento de su mano y una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse, hasta que no quedaba más que su rostro..._

**(Ama y olvida a ese híbrido. No dejes que el te robe tu vida.)  
**

_Fueron sus últimas palabras, y entonces yo misma me volví un fantasma, y mis vista comenzó a regresar, sentía la calidez de algo a mi lado, que me sostenía, mi vientre estaba lleno, con mi bebé en él, mi boca estaba seca pero podía ya moverla._

_Con dificultad logre mover mis brazos, y piernas, me acerqué a la fuente de calor que tenía a mi lado, gemí un poco para decir algo, pero en cuando abrí mis ojos, y vi la mirada dorada de él... solo pude articular una palabra..._

_- ¿Seshomaru?_

_Así es, su nombre. Con toda la emoción que mi cuerpo podía dar, me avénte a su cuerpo y lo bese larga y apasionadamente._

_No hay forma de describir el sentimiento que recorrió mi cuerpo en el momento en que supe que estaba a su lado, segura y feliz. _

_Y el fuego en mi mirada, había vuelto._

_**Había vuelto a amar.**_

_**e Inuyasha, se podía ir todo lo que el quisiera con esa perra. **_

_**Yo tengo mi amor.**_

x

xX

xXx

xXxX

xXxXx

xXxXxX

* * *

**¡YAY¿Les gusto? Por Dios, espero que si! Pues a mi me encanto, y si me tarde en escribirlo porque de plano tenía ciencuenta mil ideas y ninguna me encajaba hasta esta, la cual estaba haciendo a las 3 de la mañana en día de clases... pero bueno, así son las ideas, la ispiración**

**Dejen todos un ¡REVIEW! para saber si les esta gustando, o no... dejen quejas, sugerencias, ideas, comentarios a mi persona, preguntenme por lo que quieran, yo contesto aqui o por su mail, solo digan porque no adivino! )**

**¡...Lean esto...!**

**PROX CAPITULO...**

_El la besa y ella responde, con un amor que yo jamás creí que ella tenía en su interior. Complacida se entrega a sus ardientes caricias y sonrié de forma sensual mientras explora su cuerpo. Yo los veo, con la boca abierta, pero no por sus acciones, sino porque es ella la que esta a su lado. Porque ella esta feliz de ser suya._

_Y eso no puede ser, Aome es mía, y no de él..._

_mi medio hermano._

**FIN DE PREVIEW**

**¡Huy! p Les decidi ponerles un preview para que vieran que hay en el siguiente capitulo, porque la historia aún no termina! Falta el nacimiento, Inuyasha, el ser misterioso, Naraku, explicación de Aome a Seshomaru de su época, etc. :P **

**Tengan Paciencia y escribire capitulos MAS largos!**

**Gracias de nuevo a todoooos! **

**¡Los Quiero!**

**Su amiga,  
Elsa Gabriela**


	7. Chapter 7

**Las Consecuencias  
por Elsa Gabriela**

**

* * *

**

**¡¡HOLA!! POR TODOS LOS CIELOS, PERDONENME. UN MILLÓN DE DISCULPAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN ESPERADO COMO... MUCHOS MESES. MEREZCO LA MUERTE PORQUE LOS E DEJADO EN UNA INTRIGA TOTAL. OMG. TODOS UDS. MERECEN SABER QUE A OCURRIDO...**

**Veran...**

**primero que nada, no tuve inspiración por un tiempo y mucho de lo que escribi no me agradaba del todo.**

**segundo, mi internet se murio por dos meses... ¬.¬**

**tercero, cuando termine de escribir mi fic y me gustara a la perfección... no me dejaba subirlo**

**cuarto, cuando por fin pude subir mi fic, tenía mil arreglos por hacer, pero PUDE**

**Así que me disculpo ante todooooos los que han seguido esta historia y también a aquellos que han dejado un review en espera de que uplodeara pronto mi historia. OMG perdoooon! enserio, perdón. Incluso ahora no se si pueda contestarles a todos aquellos que me han firmado en la forma tradicional... así que colocare todos sus nombres, y en el prox. capitulo les respondere...**

**A las siguientes personas les dedico este capítulo... ¡¡GRACIAS!!**

**papallona  
seshoumaru.forever  
carmen  
Eva  
Estrella-Syriana  
Karla  
Jimena-Chan  
Shikatema  
Dulce (gracias x firmar dos veces )  
ks (omg! gracias gracias tmb! )  
simon fuchi notori  
Ai-Chan4  
Kaz  
Alba  
Zg13  
galatea080  
kittygaby  
Anais  
tomoeandikr  
Nanacss  
blacksilvergirl  
evahigurashi  
Vampirestar  
jennifer-seshoumaru  
inugran66  
Safiro-Chan**

**Ahora si... PERDONENME y espero DISFRUTEN este capítulo que tanto me esforze por HACER!**

**POR CIERTO...**

_palabras _**) DEMONIO Inuyasha**

_Palabras _** HUMANO Inuyasha**

**¡Perdon por la confusión anterior!  
**

**

* * *

**

¿_No es hermosa?  
**(No.)  
**¿Verdad que su piel es cálida?  
**(No.)  
**¿Acaso su voz no es tan suave como el canto de un pájaro en la mañana?  
**(No.)  
**¿La deseas?  
**(No.)  
**¿La buscas en las noches para satisfacer tus necesidades sexuales?  
**(No.)  
**¿La amas?  
**(No.)  
**Entonces¿por qué sigues aquí?  
**(Por que estoy unido a ti.)**_

_Suspire, y envíe a aquel demonio al fondo de mi ser. En las oscuridades de mi espíritu. Su mala actitud, y falta de apoyo a mi decisión de esposa comenzaban a hartarme. Cada noche, en la que intentaba buscar consuelo en sus brazos, el aparecía e impedía a mi cuerpo llevar aquella actividad acabo._

_Por su culpa, la que una vez me amo, comenzaba a dejar de hacerlo. Incluso me amenazaba con irse con el malvado y cobarde de Naraku si no visitaba nuestro lecho, por lo menos, una vez al mes. Y esa vez solo podía ser llevada acabo la noche de luna nueva, en la que mi ser humano sale al mundo, en ese preciso momento, el demonio en mí dormía, y esperaba su salida para vengarse de mi por llevar tal sagrado ritual con ella. _

_**(Ella no me merece.)  
**Entonces, deberías de irte.  
**(Estoy ligado a ti, consígueme la Perla y jamás volveré a molestarte.)  
**Sabes bien que tal objeto esta en manos de mi rival.  
**(Mátalo.)  
**Es demasiado poderoso.  
**(Tienes una sacerdotisa a tu lado, úsala.)  
**¡Jamás! Ella no es un objeto, es mi querida.  
**(Por esos pensamientos, jamás llegaras a ser poderoso.)**_

_Usualmente, nuestras platicas terminaban en u pleito. Una lucha continua sobre quien debía de dominar a quien o sobre como tratar a la gente que nos rodeaba. A mi me decía que a mi amante debía usarla a mi favor, y mis amigos: Sango, Miroku, Shippou y Kirara deberían de ayudar si estaba en ellos hacerlo, y si su corazón lo dictaba de tal manera. _

_Tú favoreces a mis amigos, pero no a la que es nuestra mujer.  
**(Lo hago porque ella no es mí mujer.)  
**Quieres decir¿que si estuviera con la otra, estarías tranquilo?  
**(Eso mismo.)  
**Pero yo no la amo a ella.  
**(Y yo no amo a la que has escogido.)**_

_  
Casi siempre él se llevaba la victoria en nuestras discusiones. Y me dejaba con un mal sabor de boca en mi interior, aquel amargo de la derrota. Y la impotencia de saber que sus palabras eran ciertas. _

_Yo solo quería estar unido con el, como toda nuestra vida lo habíamos estado. Eran raras las discusiones entre nosotros de pequeños, pero ahora que he crecido, y si se puede decir, casado con una mujer, que no es de su gusto, los insultos son más notorios._

_**(Eres un imbécil. Solo tú te casas con ella.)  
**¿Que tiene ella de malo?  
**(Todo.)**_

_Me reclamaba constantemente de sus fallas, y hacia burla eterna de sus errores. Incluso cuando estos ocurrieron años atrás..._

**(¿Recuerdas la vez que se tropezó y cayó en nuestros brazos?)**  
_¡Por supuesto que lo hago¿Que tiene?_  
**(Que solo ella cae de esa forma. Por lo menos pudo haberle despistado.)**  
_¿De que hablas?_  
**(Ella no se cayó inocentemente, se infligió la caída. Y tu, patético ser, caíste por sus trucos.)**  
_¡Truco alguno no hubo en nuestra relación!_  
**(Oh, pero si los hubo. Solo que tu te niegas a verlos.)**

_Desde caídas a comentarios, incluso enfermedades, él me reclamaba de mi matrimonio con tan débil ser, cuya única ventaja eran sus poderes espirituales. Pero el problema verdadero, era que el estaba enamorado de otra._

_¿Tu amas a la que una vez fue, verdad?_  
**(Sería tú si lo negara.)**  
_¡Pero ella ya no esta aquí!_  
**(¡Oh, claro que sigue en estas tierras! Es solo que tú no me dejas ir en su búsqueda.)**  
_Creo que por algo te lo niego, estamos unidos con otra mujer._  
**(¡Tu lo estas! Yo jamás acepte tal cosa por mía.)**  
_No seas mentiroso, bien que disfrutaste del acto._  
**(Se llama fingir.)**  
_Si tu dices..._  
**(Yo lo digo, fue la Noche de los Amantes, por lo tanto es correcto fingir.)**

_¿La Noche de los Amantes? Ojalá supiera yo que es aquella extraña tradición de los demonios. Pero como no soy uno, no podré saber. El que comparta cuerpo con uno de ellos, no implica que yo sepa todo de su cultura, tan extraña y exigente._

_Si te dejó ir en su búsqueda... y no la encuentras¿aceptaras a la que ahora es nuestra?_  
**(Probablemente muera primero.)**  
_¡Pero eso es imposible! Estamos unidos... y yo la amo._  
**(Puedes matarme sin matarte a ti.)**  
_¿Como?_  
**(Tienes que conseguir una flor. Sango probablemente la conozca. "Wakareta", así se llama, y como su nombre lo indica nos separara. Pero, no nos separara de cuerpos, sino de alma. La mía se ira al otro mundo, y la tuya permanecerá en este cuerpo.)**  
_¿Técnicamente, tu mueres?_  
**(Si. Ya no me escucharas en tus cabeza, ni cambiaras de personalidad al disgusto o enojo, tendrás el control de tus emociones, como siempre quisiste tenerlo.)**  
_¡Pero tu y yo siempre hemos estado unidos!_  
**(Ya no más. Si continuo contigo después de ver algo que no quiera ver, solo arruinare tu existencia. Pues yo no quiero tocar esa cosa que tu llamas mujer, y tu serás infeliz cuando ella se vaya por mí. No tendrás a quien recurrir, pues Sango y ellos estarán sufriendo a manos de Naraku.)**  
_¿Como sabes todo eso?_  
**(Secreto de demonios. Trucos para saber el destino de nuestros amigos, enemigos o nuestros territorios. No se con exactitud donde esta ella. Pero se bien que reside en un castillo al norte de aquí.)**  
_Te dejare ir, pero cuando sepas la verdad que existe, buscaras la flor, regresaras a este lugar, y te despedirás de mí._  
**(Trato hecho.)**  
_Gracias._  
**(Déjame ir)**

_Me acercó a la que amo, y rodeo su pequeña cintura con mis brazos, la aprieto, ella ríe, e inhalo su aliento... la quiero tanto, que me duele el simple hecho de alejarme de ella por unos días. _

_- Mi otro ser desea ir en busca de ella.-  
- ¿Ella?  
- Si. Partiré mañana, espero regresar dentro de una semana.  
- De acuerdo, si esto nos permite estar juntos sin interrupciones, y el poder disfrutar de nuestro cuerpo sin peleas internas, entonces vete.  
- Gracias, mi amor.  
- Solo prométeme que volverás.  
- Lo juró._

_Me alejo de ella, con una mirada llena de amor y planes para el futuro. Nuestros dedos hacen, en vano, un intento de seguir unidos, en ese cálido abrazo que tranquiliza mis hormonas... pero se que debo partir. Entonces, giro mi cara y con mis ojos llenos de determinación, dejo que mi demonio tome control de mis acciones y emociones. Y entonces, yo me pierdo en el mar de sentimientos y recuerdos, para que él termine su misión. Y yo pueda ser feliz. Al lado de la mujer que siempre he amado... amor que ella corresponde con gran fervor. _

_Volveré... Kikyo. _

_**xXxXxXx**_

¡Por fin! Tengo el control sobre este cuerpo. Soy libre de hacer lo que plazca. Soy libre para buscarla, rescatarla y volver a sentir su perfecto cuerpo en mi brazos. Siempre la he querido, pero mi otro ser me impidió ir con ella, correr a sus brazos y besar sus labios... tan rosados y sonrientes. Su mirada, con aquella chispa de desafío, siempre cautivo la mía, y desde el fondo de mi ser... anhelaba poder tocarla y hacerla mía. Porque ella es mía.

_**Mía**_

Ningún demonio o humano la alejara de mí. Pues yo se que ella me ama. He visto sus mirada llena de amor y deseo prohibido al verme, he sentido sus brazos en mi cuello, sus lagrimas en mi hombro. La he visto sufrir por culpa de aquel humano tonto que habita en mi interior. Y cada vez que eso pasaba... yo solo quería regresar el tiempo, e impedir que tal tonto acto fuese llevado acabo. Pero no se puede tal cosa, y me tenía que conformar con discusiones infinitas y acumulaciones de odio a mi otro ser. A la mitad con la que he vivido toda mi existencia y compartido cuerpo.

- Pronto volveré a tu lado...

Murmuró al aire, intentando, de alguna forma, que este llegue a sus orejas y le permita sonreír y brillar de esperanzas. Porque supongo que ahora esta triste, esperando a que su caballero en armadura de plata (yo) llegué a rescatarla de la depresión que día a día la ataca desde aquella noche... "La Noche de los Amantes". Tradición de los demonios, que yo tan pocas veces recuerdo su significado.

Creo que mi padre dijo que era la noche para estar, por última vez, con tu amante. Era el paso final para el matrimonio... era el paso que cualquier demonio, hombre, debía de llevar acabo para ser un demonio de verdad. Y no solo en apariencia y nombre. Y aunque yo sol sea un híbrido... conozco la cultura y costumbres de mis ancestros... aunque muy vagamente las recuerdo, pues mi padre me las inculco antes de fallecer y dejarme a mí, y a mi medio hermano atrás.

_¡Oh! Medio hermano... Seshomaru._ Hace mucho tiempo que no pienso en él. Su nombre, su mirada fría y calculadora y su manera tan perfecta de ser, no habían invadido mis pensamientos hasta ahorita. No se porque... jamás había pensado en ella y en él de forma tan seguida y repentina. Y mucho menos de forma junta. No creo en casualidades... o señales.

- ¿Donde estas?

Preguntó a nadie en particular. Los demonios a mi alrededor me ignoran. Soy alguien inferior a ellos; los humanos me temen, por el simple hecho de ser distinto. Nadie me puede aceptar, nadie puede ver que debajo de esta débil piel, soy un demonio como todos los que habitan esta región y que puedo a llegar a ser peligrosos si me lo propongo.

Pero nadie es capaz de ver más haya, nadie como ella era capaz de hacerlo. Por eso la quería, pues aceptaba a cualquier persona, y veía más haya de lo posible, tenía una mente abierta y un corazón tan noble y delicado pero tan resistente como el acero.

Ella es simplemente espectacular y única.

Y yo solo quiero besarla, abrazarla... tocarla, probarla... hacerla ver que soy un demonio capaz de muchas cosas, y no solo un ser inmaduro... incapaz de decidir entre ella o su antepasado.

Su antepasado... ¡Ah como la detesto! Jamás pude llegar a amarla. Para mí era solo alguien mas, una sacerdotisa que se aventuraba a lo prohibido y que arriesgaba todo por mí ser humano. Ella era una persona tonta, y por más calculadora que ella quería parecer... jamás podría calcular el lío al que se expondría al enamorarse de un ser con dos personas.

Porque eso es lo que soy.

Soy un ser híbrido. Mitad humano, mitad demonio. Dos almas, un cuerpo. Soy la consecuencia de la unión de una humana y un demonio. Un lord y una princesa. Dos razas... dos distintas creaciones... dos seres que jamás debieron de ir en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza. Pues de no haber sido así, yo hubiera tenido mi propio cuerpo, y hubiera sido libre de amarla. De querer su pureza.

Y probablemente no tendría que sufrir, como ahora, de su antecesora, aquella mujer que no es mujer. Pues ella murió hace cincuenta años, y la que ahora vaga este planeta es un cuerpo de barro y huesos, con una parte de su esencia, de su alma... la cual es de la joven que conquista y domina mi corazón.

- ¡¡¡La necesito!!!

No puedo evitarlo. Cada vez que pienso en ella, todo a mi alrededor se detiene y parece insignificante. Las cosas se ven distintas sin ella. Quiero tenerla a mi lado... quiero saber que es mía...

**Mía de querer.  
Mía de amar.  
Mía de poseer.**

Continuo mi camino. Sigo corriendo hacia el norte. Mis sueños me han guiado hasta este lugar... no se donde sea. No creo reconocer las tierras. Pero cuando encuentre aquel palacio donde la vi a ella, sabré que la encontré. Y que todo estará bien. Pues en mi premonición estaba triste y veía constantemente hacía el horizonte. No se en que pensaba... pero supongo que tenía que ver conmigo.

He de suponer que ahora ustedes quieren saber sobre este extraño poder que yo poseo. Pero no es tan extraño, pues todo demonio carece de él. Pero no todos desean usarlo. Este poder nos permite conocer nuestro futuro, el de nuestro enemigo o terreno. Pues en un mundo noble, entre más es mejor. Y este don ayuda mucho... aunque claro, debes de saber usarlo para no cruzar destinos y confundirlos... lo cual te llevaría a tu derrota, en caso de llegar a hacer tal cosa.

Yo pocas veces utilizo mi don, pero esta vez lo hice para saber de ella. Y conocer su estado... pues al día siguiente, el día en que fui por ella a su hogar, no estaba... y su familia solo podía pensar... ¿Donde estará? Ya que ellos me comentaron que había regresado a esta época en la noche, la misma noche los Amantes.

... ¡Espera!

Eso quiere decir que me haya visto con Kikyo.. pero, no. Si hubiera hecho tal cosa, hubiera vuelto a su hogar. Probablemente vino de visita con Sango... pero ella tampoco la a visto, ni los demás. ¡Demonios!

Ahora ven porque utilice mi poder, porque necesito saber como se encuentra, y donde se localiza. De no haberlo hecho, probablemente jamás hubiera logrado dar con su paradero.

Así que, mientras yo pienso en que diré al verla, veo el paisaje cambiar. Del oscuro y tenebroso bosque, a un campo repleto de flores de todos colores, animales de todo tipo y aromas placenteros.

El cielo comienza a oscurecer. Algunas estrellas se pueden ver, y la luna reemplaza al cálido sol. De esa forma, la noche se torna fría... y yo, en vez de preocuparme por mí, me preocupo por ella... la mujer que amo y espera mi regreso.

- Ya voy por ti, amor mío.

Aceleró mi paso, cuidando de no tropezar y retrasar mi llegada. Puedo ver un edificio a lo lejos, pero no estoy seguro de que sea el de mis sueños... pues en este Japón, donde los ricos hacen y construyen... cualquier palacio pasa desapercibido si no es tuyo.

- ¿Donde estas, pequeña?

- Te necesito. Ven a mi lado. Besa mis labios. Controla mi rabia. Ayúdame a salir adelante. Ven. Vuelve.

- Nos veremos luego, señor Seshomaru.

¡¡¡¡Que demonios!!!!

Choco contra un árbol, lo cual detiene mi corrida. Miro a mi alrededor, y veo a mi medio hermano... con una mujer a su lado, la cual carga un bulto, despidiéndose se una pareja ricamente vestida. En la noche, el oro y plata de sus trajes deslumbran más que nada, y atraen la atención de aquellos que no tienen ni para comer un día.

- Entremos, querida. Esta haciendo frío y esto puede dañar al bebé.

- Tienes razón, amor.

_Tienes razón..._ yo conozco esa voz. Pero... ¡no puede ser! Ella es mía, ella me estaba esperando. Ella me esta buscando, ella me AMA.

Esto es un error.

Digo yo, para intentar calmar la furia que existe en mi interior. Primero debo de investigar, pues de verdad dudo que mi dulce y bella mujer este con ese frío demonio... que es, por cierto, mi medio hermano.

Salgo de los árboles, me escondo en la noche, y arrastró si es necesario. Cada vez me acercó más y más al palacio, y entonces ... cuando la luna que estaba oculta tras las nubes, ilumina el castillo, me dan unas tremendas ganas de gritar y maldecir a todo el mundo.

**Es el Castillo de mi Premonición.**

**Es el Castillo de mi medio Hermano.**

**Es el Castillo donde ella esta...**

¡¡¡No!!!

Enojado exclamó, no puedo guardarla más. Es demasiado el odio que siento.

- La a de tener bajo algún hechizo... para poder tener esta espada.

Cualquier consuelo es bueno, por más infantil que sea. Por el momento, solo quiero creer que mi bella dama esta bajo el efecto de alguna droga. Necesito creer eso para que mi corazón no se haga pedazos.

- ¡Vayamos a la cama!

Escucho su alegre voz decir. Mis puños se tornan blancos de las ganas de entrar y aniquilar a Seshomaru.

- Marchemos, querida.

Y juntos, como pareja de novios, caminan a lo que es su habitación. La cual es deslumbrantemente grande, ricamente decorada y con gran cantidad de velas en ella, lo cual da a la recamara un aspecto romántico. Las cortinas están bajas, pero quedó un pequeño hueco, que esta en el balcón, que es de donde yo estoy viendo con gran furia en mi interior.

La veo caminar, y sentarse frente a un espejo, se remueve una pesada corona, y quita el maquillaje de su rostro, rozando una mejilla y ella hace una expresión de dolor y suelta un pequeño gemido.

- Eso fue por mi culpa... lo lamento.

Seshomaru, que la miraba con gran curiosidad, inca rodilla en tierra, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y besándolas lentamente. Luego la mira a los ojos y pronuncia aquellas palabras, mientras sus dedos se acercan al arrea que a ella duele, y un pequeño resplandor celeste sale de su cuerpo.

Me he asegurado que aquel incidente no provoque más daño al ser tocado. Pero, me disculpo de nuevo por el temor que te infringí en ese tiempo, amada mía. Permíteme repararlo...

Ella sonríe. Solo así. Pero en su mirada hay tantos sentimientos como nubes en el cielo. Y entre ellos esta el amor, el perdón y el deseo... el no duda un instante, levantándola del taburete donde se encuentra sentada...

- Te amo, Aome. – el murmura mientras inhala su esencia. **Mi esencia.**

- Y yo a ti, Seshomaru. –ella responde tímidamente. Aferrando su cuerpo al suyo. **Mi cuerpo.**

Los dos intercambian unas cuantas más palabras, pero yo no soy capaz de escucharlas. Se las vociferan a los oídos en forma de un susurró, y yo que no soy más que un vil espía, tengo no honor en poder entenderlas.

Volteo mi cara unos instantes, observando la luna rodeada de estrellas. Las nubes paseándose tranquilamente, como si no tuvieran objeción alguna al acto que se esta llevando a cabo.

Escucho una pequeña risa que capta mi atención de vuelta a la ventana. Y veo como el la besa y ella responde, con un amor que yo jamás creí que ella tendría en su interior... aún más grande que el que profesaba a mi persona. Sus cuerpos se acercan y ella complacida se entrega a sus ardientes caricias y sonríe de forma sensual mientras explora su cuerpo. Yo los continuo viendo, con la boca abierta, pero no por sus acciones, sin porque es ella la que esta a su lado. Por que ella esta feliz, y porque no existe hechizo alguno que la este controlando...

Quiero asesinarlo, a él en el instante, pues lo que esta ocurriendo no puede ser, ya que Aome es mía y no de él... **mi medio hermano.**

- ¡Seshomaru! – da un pequeño exclamo mientras el la coloca sobre la cama, removiendo sus vestimentas y colocandose sobre ella.  
- ¿Que haces? Vengo de dar a luz.  
- ¡Ah, amada mía! El bebé requiere de un hermano... o hermana.

Y la besa para callar sus posibles protestas o respuestas a sus comentarios. Giró la cara para evitar ver el momento pero puedo escuchar todo movimiento. Mi cara se pone roja y los astros se esconden tras una nube, como si ellos mismos quisieran otorgarles ese momento de privacidad...

- ¡Te amo, Aome!

- Y yo, te amo a ti... Seshomaru.

Se intercambian un beso apasionado, antes de irse a dormir. Ambos duermen abrazados, con sus cuerpos desnudos acurrucados el uno con el otro. Y están tranquilos, están contentos.

**Ellos son felices.**

Mi mente vocifera una y otra vez. Grandes cantidades de sentimientos negativos brotan por mis venas. Deseo entrar en el palacio, romper las puertas, interrumpir su momento de ensueño, y llevarme a la mujer que amo lejos de sus brazos.

(Eso es algo que puedo hacer... seré lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para que no se de cuenta o despierten.) En mi mente se formula un plan malvado, el cual conforme avanzó en el césped... va tomando forma.

- Aome... tu siempre has sido mía.

Con esas palabras entró por la puerta principal del castillo. Forzando la puerta y dejando inconsciente a todo sirviente que cruce mi camino, escucho murmullos a mis lados y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquellos que hablaron caen al suelo, igual que las hojas en otoño.

Los pasillos se vuelven familiares, y poco a poco imágenes de mi infancia aparecen en mis recuerdo, y un sentimiento de nostalgia me invade, pues aquí solía vivir mi padre.

De pronto me siento como un invasor, un extraño en una casa tan familiar para mi, y entro en la primera puerta que encuentro, para apaciguar aquellas extrañas sensaciones que se apoderan de mi consciente.

¿Porque me esta pasando esto? No puedo distraerme, no ahora. Tengo que recuperar a Aome de las garras de aquel bastardo, de aquel que es mi hermano. El no tiene derecho de tocarla y mucho menos de besarla. Aome es mía, solo mía, así que no puedo permitirme el lujo de sentir estos sentimientos, no aun.

Camino por el cuarto, hablando solo en voz alta, y entonces me doy cuenta que no estoy solo y ahí una segunda persona en esta habitación que se encuentra cubierta por la oscuridad.

- ¡¿Quien esta ahí?! – exclamó yo.

Pero no hay ruido alguno o voz que responda mi llamado, y entonces pongo a buscar, utilizando mis instintos de demonio para ver quien se esconde en las sombras.

Pero en vez de encontrar a un sirviente metiche o un bandido escondido –dispuesto a robar la casa – me encuentro con una cuna, donde ahí una pequeña criatura que me observa con sus grandes ojos café. En ellos puedo ver el miedo pero también la fascinación.

- Hola... –

Como un tonto digo, e intento tocarle su pequeña carita, tan suave y de color pálido. Pero ella se esconde más en su camita y rompe en un llanto cuando intento acercarme más a ella.

- Tranquila, soy tu amigo, puedes confiar en mi.-

Pero la bebé no me hace caso y continuo su fuerte llanto, la tomo y cargo en mis brazos, dispuesto a arrullarla para hacerla volver a dormir, pues puede despertar a alguien y esa persona alertar a mi medio hermano o a mi hermosa amada.

- ¡Deja en ese instante a mi hija! –

Demasiado tarde. Una voz detrás de mí me ordena. Pero no me puedo mover, me encuentro pegado al suelo, pues yo reconozco bien aquella voz... y las palabras de _mi hija_, me tienen en un estado de shock...

**No puede ser...  
No es posible...  
No es verdad esto...**

- Te e dicho que la dejes en paz. Date media vuelta y puede que te perdone la vida, pero deja a mi hija. Y no se te ocurra hacerle daño que tu puedes salir lastimado.

**¿Su hija?**

**¿Mi amada tiene un hijo?**

- ¿Que esta pasando aquí? – escuchó la voz autoritaria de mi medio hermano, pero aún así no puedo darme vuelta y enfrentarlo.

- ¡Ese ser tiene a nuestra hija! – esta desesperada, y puedo escuchar su voz rompiéndose, tiene miedo y las lagrimas no tardan en hacer presencia.

**El bebé que tengo en mis manos...**

**¿Es el hijo de Aome y Seshomaru?**

- ¿Esta niña es suya? – encuentro mi voz, pero no suena del todo mía, pues sigo invadido por el asombro. Lentamente me doy media vuelta y los enfrento, y entonces Aome para de llorar y su hermosa mirada, que tanto adoro, se llena de sorpresa y un gran rencor. Y al mirar a Seshomaru no veo otra cosa que su deseo de aniquilarme.

Me acerco a ella, e inclino para poder alcanzarla... y entonces, dejó a la pequeña que deja de llorar al saber que su madre esta cerca y que pronto la tendrá en sus cálidos brazos... que en un tiempo me abrazaron a mi.

- ¿Que haces aquí? – Seshomaru demanda una respuesta, pero el no a contestado a mi pregunta, y no puedo evitar creer que aquella hermosa niña que reposa en los brazos de mi amada sea mía.

- Contesta mi pregunta... y yo contestare la tuya.

- Si tanto quieres saber, es nuestra. Ahora dime¿que haces aquí?– El responde, pero no deja de mirarme, solamente veo como su mano se posa en el hombro de Aome que llora de felicidad al saber que su hija esta bien.

- Vengo por lo que es mío. – Respondo, y me guardo los celos que me invaden al saber que esa criatura es el producto de Seshomaru y mi Aome.

- ¿Y que es tuyo? – él me pregunta.

- Aome. – respondo yo.

Un total silencio se apodera de la habitación, solo se puede escuchar las respiraciones entre cortadas de Aome y aquellas de odio de Seshomaru. Lo miro a los ojos, con una expresión desafiante, dispuesto a pelear por lo que es mío. Él también responde igual, y se acerca a mi, al tiempo que saca su espada Tokijin.

- ¡Alto! - Aome habla, levantándose del suele y dejándome ver su hermosa figura...envuelta en la más fina seda que yo háyase visto...- Cuida a Rin, Seshomaru. Esto es algo que tengo pendiente con él. –

- Pero, Aome...- él intenta repelar, buscar una excusa para poder aniquilarme.

- Por favor, Seshy... déjame esto a mí, y si pasa a mayores... entonces puedes intervenir. Pero tengo que saldar dudas y cuentas.

Lo besa apasionadamente, y se volteo al instante, acercándose a mí. Me mira con odio pero también con confusión, me pasa y abre la ventana... que da al jardín.

- Acompáñame Inuyasha, vamos afuera a hablar, y tu amor mío... pon a Rin en su cuna y únetenos cuando hayas acabado.

Los dos la obedecemos sin pensarlo dos veces, y pronto me encuentro en las afueras del castillo, con la brisca fresca y la gran luna iluminando nuestros rostros. Ella se detiene en su camino y voltea a verme fijamente, de ojo a ojo, y me doy cuenta que ella es la persona más bella que yo jamás hubiera conocido... su cabellera había crecido, sus ojos brillaban más y sus rasgos eran más marcados, tenía un cuerpo tan perfecto que hacía que me dieran ganas de hacerla mía en aquel preciso momento.

- Deja de verme con esa pasión. Ya no soy tuya, Inuyasha. – Para demostrarlo se suelta un poco el kimono y una sucia fantasía se forma en mi mente cuando veo su hermosa piel a la luz de la luna.

- Observa estas marcas al pie de mi cuello. Ellas me marcan y me hacen de mi señor Seshomaru, soy suya y de nadie más.

- ¿Por voluntad propia? – no puedo evitar preguntar, sigo creyendo que ella esta bajo algún hechizo de él.

- Si.

Una inmensa rabia se apodera de todo mi ser, mis puños se tornan blancos y quiero aniquilar al bastardo de mi hermano que poco a poco se acerca a nuestra conversación.

- ¿Porque?

- Porque lo amo, Inuyasha.

- ¡Eres mía! – exclamó yo enojado.

- ¡No seas ridículo, Inuyasha! Yo jamás e sido tuya... jamás lo seré. No después de todo el daño que me has causado.

- ¿Cual daño? Jamás te he lastimado, jamás lo haría.

Respondo yo, sin poder recordar algún momento en que la háyase dañado. La miro, y observo como sus manos se tornan de un color azul... sus poderes han incrementado y noto un gran esfuerzo por parte de ella en calmarlos... su mirada esta igual y pronto viene su respuesta llena de furia

- ¡¿Cual daño!? No te hagas el inocente, Inuyasha. No seas un mentiroso... ¿acaso ya olvidaste las veces que me confundiste por Kikyo? O ¿las veces que me llamaste por su nombre¿las veces que me olvidabas para irte con ella en la noche? No me vengas ahora con esa tonta excusa de que jamás me haz lastimado, pues lo haz hecho más de una vez.

- ¿¡Cuando te e olvidado¿Cuando te e engañado con ella?

- Que tal... ¿¡La noche en que tu debías ir por mí a mi época¡La Noche de los Amantes, Inuyasha¿La Recuerdas? No fuiste por mí, me preocupe y vine por mi cuenta, en la noche... con todos los peligros que hay en esta era , y te vi con ella... besándola, haciéndola tuya mientras yo te observaba. Le juraste amor eterno y yo te valí poco. ¿Que tal ese momento, Inuyasha? No me vengas con esa inocencia, que nadie ni tu misma sombra te la cree.

- Pero... Aome... esa noche no cuenta... no fue ¡nada!

- ¡¿Nada?! Inuyasha... la noche de los amantes.. es la última noche que pasaras con la mujer que será tuya definitivamente. Y esa la pasaste con Kikyo, la marcaste incluso. Así que no me vengas que aquello fue nada, y recuerda que te escapaste con ella muchas veces... y nos dejaste a nosotros a defendernos por nuestra cuenta. Nos dejaste correr peligros porque tu estabas muy preocupado en tenerla a ella.

En sus ojos veo el odio mortal que tiene a mi persona, su cuerpo brilla con una energía que no creí ver en ella, pero a pesar de tanto rencor... veo como se rompe a llorar, pero eso no la debilita... no la hace caer al suelo o huir del lugar como yo esperaba, pues ella solía hacer aquello.

- Aome... la Noche de los Amantes... no es eso. Es solo para que un demonio pase una pequeña aventura amorosa con otra mujer antes de marcar la suya.

- ¿Eso crees, pequeño hermano? – Seshomaru se incorpora en la conversación, abraza a la mujer que amo, y ella busco apoyo y soporte en él. – Veo que recuerdas poco de lo que nuestro padre inculco antes de morir. Verás la Noche de los Amantes, hace honor a su nombre, pero la palabra amantes no es de alguien distinta con la que te vas a comprometer, sino a esa misma persona que será tuya. Se llama Noche de los Amantes porque es la última noche, ya no volverán a verse a escondida o solo de vez en cuando... como los amantes, sino que ya será tuya por siempre.

Sus palabras fueron como un duro golpe en el estomago, pues quería revolcarme en el suelo de dolor. Pero a la vez quería reír de mi gran estupidez, pues había confundido totalmente las palabras de mi padre sobre la Noche de los Amantes, y aquella confusión me había costado lo que más amaba y mi vida.

- Eso es verdad... ¿Seshomaru?

- Si, Inuyasha, lo es.

Aome había parado de llorar, su mirada ahora era de tristeza mezclada con rencor. Pero en vez de seguir regañándome... solamente se acercó a mi, y dijo...

- Inuyasha, vete. No tienes ya nada que hacer en este lugar, pues estoy enamorada de alguien más, que es tu medio hermano. Pero me gustaría que sepas... que durante años me gustaste y anhele estar contigo toda mi vida, pero no puedo... y mucho menos después de lo que sufrí a tu lado.

- Entonces... ¿ya no me amas?

- No, Inuyasha, ya no.

- ¿De verdad amas a mi hermano?

- Lo amo con todo mi corazón y adoro toda su persona y lo que ella conlleva.

- Esta bien... si quieres que me vaya, me iré. Pero... Aome...¿me amaste como lo amas a el?

- Si, Inuyasha, pero no tanto porque tu siempre pusiste un pero en nuestra jamás existente relación.

- Jamas podremos volver...¿verdad?

- Ya nunca en esta vida, porque tu haz decidido. Por favor... mi buen amigo en quien confíe por años, vete... y se feliz con Kikyo, ella te dará lo que yo no puedo ya darte.

Pude ver como su mirada se entristecía y pequeñas lagrimas se veían al borde de sus ojos... aquellas lagunas que había adorado. Coloco su mano en mi hombro, mientras yo la miraba inconsolablemente al saber que ella ya no era mía, y jamás lo sería... pues aquel que fue mi rival por mucho años, aquel a quien decía odiar pero que en secreto admiraba... aquel que es mi medio hermano, la amaba y ella le correspondía con una pasión desconocido para mi.

- Me iré, y jamás volveré. Gracias, Aome.

No supe si aquellas eran las palabras adecuadas, no puedo recordar siquiera que dije... había demasiada tristeza en mi ser que el sonido de mi voz fue lo último que importo. Pero ella si escucho y antes de que yo me marchara para jamás volver, me dijo con una voz tan silenciosa... como aquella de un suspiro...

- Soy yo quien debo agradecerte, pues tu me hiciste ver que en ti no había futuro y aquel que es tu parentesco lo era. Si tu no hubieras estado con Kikyo aquella noche, las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Pero el hubiera no existe, Inuyasha, es solo una palabra inventada por el ser humano para consolarse de sus malas decisiones, de las cuales se arrepienten por años. Gracias, Inuyasha, por permitirme ser feliz.

No respondí, solo me fui, lejos de ella y del palacio en el que habitaba, lejos de mi medio hermano que ahora la besaba con ternura, lejos de la pequeña hija que ellos habían tenido, lejos de la realidad que aún costaba digerir.

Solo se que corrí de la vida, como un niño que ve su más grande fobia. Pero a diferencia de esa criatura, yo no pude enfrentarla. Así con velocidad me apresure a buscar aquella planta que pondría esta alma en paz, y permitiría descansar de su constante sufrimiento por culpa de aquella otra persona que habitaba en su ser.

- Mi buen ser humano, cuida a la que amo, y vive por siempre feliz con Kikyo. Mucho me temo que en este mundo solo e podido traer desgracias y ninguna felicidad de la que este yo orgulloso. Mi buen ser y amigo humano que fue aquel que me consoló cuando nadie lo hizo... gracias por haber estado conmigo, pero yo me voy ya. Pues no pertenezco a este mundo, la que amo no me ama y la que amas no me ama.

Sin recibir respuesta suya, busque la flor Wakareta, pues no quise demorar más mi partida y verme sufrir más de lo que toda alma es capaz de hacer. Y encontré aquel preciosos tesoro que me recataría de las crueldades de la vida creciendo al lado de un lago que fluía con tranquilidad.

- Por fin... todo esto terminara hoy y mañana, tu mitad humana, serás libre de vivir la vida como siempre quisiste hacerla.

Arrancó la bella flor de su talló, y admiro sus colores... aquellos del fuego, y solo pienso en ella, y el como me hubiera gustado verla en su oreja mientras reía alegre por la vida.

Este es el fin, y yo me voy por siempre, yo ser demonio que cause la perdición de los que amaba, yo que nada tengo que hacer por fin me marchó, solo tomare un pétalo de esta bella flor, mojare con un poco de agua y tragare y entonces seré libre.

- Te amo, Aome, y por eso tu mismo mereces ser feliz.

Murmuro yo al aire, antes de enjuagar aquella planta en el agua y después introducir en mi boca. La flor tardara en hacer efecto, pero cuando lo haga será mi muerte definitiva.

Miró las estrellas, miro la luna y lo único que puedo ver es su recuerdo... el recuerdo de una bella joven que ame y que no pudo corresponder por mi.

Sonrío, al caer inconsciente al suelo cubierto de suave y verde pasto, mi alma es libre de el demonio que soy, y mi amigo el humano es feliz ahora con el control total del cuerpo que compartimos por muchos, muchos años.

Mi alma baila en la noche y se confunde con los bellos astros que adornan el cielo por las noches.

Mi ser es completamente libre de todo mal, excepto de ella, pues su recuerdo jamás podría librarse de mi ser.

_Aome ... ¿porque? ... ¿como ocurrió esto si yo te amo?_

Entonces recordé todo el daño que le cause, todas las veces que me fui sin avisarla, las noches que deje des protegida por ir a ver a la que jamás ame...

_Mis acciones... sus consecuencias... ¿no es así, Aome?_

**

* * *

**

**¿Que tal¿Les gusto¿Que opinan? OMG! ESPERO SINCERAMENTE NO HABERME SALIDO DEL CARRIL DE LA HISTORIA.. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MI...**

**Y... OMG! RIN ES LA HIJA DE SESHOMARU Y AOME! (wahuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ¿que sexsi, no? )**

**Jajaja espero les haya gustado.. dejen un reviewwww!!!! **

**POR FAVOR... ¡REVIEW! **

**Gracias!**

**Los quiere su gran amigaa que se disculpa de nuevo,  
Elsa Gabriela**


End file.
